When Blue Touches Gold
by ShadowFire225
Summary: 17 year old Lizzy Carter's life was as normal as it could get.  Then one day, she's thrown into the Transformers universe.  Only time will tell if anyone will survive the madness.  OP/OC
1. Prologue: The End

Disclaimer:

DD: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro, and Michael Bay. I only own this story, Lizzy and her family, and some other characters I will be putting in later on.

* * *

><p><em>Desert. Open, dry desert. That was all that was around, save a lone figure standing right in the middle of it all. Seventeen year old Elizabeth Carter stood on a tall cliff, the dead center of nowhere, not that she knew this. All she knew was that she was far away from anyone she knew, and could never go back. Lizzy sighed and glanced around, trying to find something that wasn't sandy coloured. She sat down on the edge and laid back, gazing at the sky. It was a soft, robin's egg blue. A few white, fluffy clouds drifted around. Lizzy closed her eyes, and let the sun warm her face. <em>

_She felt the ground shake intermittently. Like something big was walking. A shadow passed over her, and she opened her eyes. A large figure loomed over top of her. It was a giant robot. Its blue optics looked into her own eyes, a sad smile crossed its facial plates. And it gave a soft chuckle._

"_It's almost like you can see me." He said, it had the voice of a male._

"_I _can _see you." Lizzy replied, sitting up. "Wait, I know you. You're Jazz." _

_The robot stood up, surprised. Lizzy stood up as well, staring up at him._

"_You know my name?" Jazz asked. "Now, how would a lil' pigeon like you, know somethin' like dat?"_

_Lizzy gave a hollow laugh and grinned sadly. _

"_That is a very long story." She replied._

"_What 'bout how ya got here?" Jazz asked._

"_The same way you did." She answered. "I died." _

_Lizzy rubbed her arm subconsciously, her skin was cold. She had seen dead bodies before, family members and friends who had died. But she had never touched them. She knew when someone died, their body got cold. But it was strange feeling her own. Her whole body was cold to the touch, except one area. Right over her heart, there was a pulsing warmth. _

"_Hold up." Jazz said, snapping Lizzy from her thoughts. "I'm… dead?"_

"_Yeah." She replied. "You didn't know?"_

"_No. The last thing I remember was going after Megatron, then I woke up here."_

"_Megatron, he… he ripped you in half."_

_Jazz fell silent for a long time. Lizzy glanced up after a while. The Bot's optics were closed, and he seemed to be trying to come to terms with it all. Lizzy walked over and patted his leg, that was as high as she could reach. Jazz opened his optics and glanced down at her. _

"_Well then, if we're both dead." He said. "How'd you die? And how'd you come to end up where us Transformers go?" _

"_Well, we don't really have to be anywhere, any time soon." She joked. "But to understand how I died, you need to hear how I lived. And how my life was turned upside-down."_

"_To understand the end, you gotta hear the beginnin'." Jazz stated. _

_Lizzy laughed and nodded._

"_That's exactly it." She said. "I suppose my story starts a few days before I actually met any of the Transformers. When my dad and I went to look at hunting supplies." _

* * *

><p>AN: The Prologue is _very_ short, but chapters shall be much longer. Tell me what you think so far! I will take flames, because they shall be used to roast marshmallows. _  
><em>


	2. Hunting Supplies

"Idiot."

Lizzy glanced up from her phone as she heard her father mutter to himself. She looked out the windshield at the car that had just pulled into their lane, and cut them off. Lizzy grinned at her father. She could call him out on many times that he did something stupid while driving. Of course, like most men, he said he was a perfect driver.

"_Did you not get the memo, today?"_ Lizzy signed. "_He owns the road today."_

Lizzy was mute, she had not spoken since she was three years old. She had asked what had happened, her parents said they would tell her when she was older. All she really knew was that she had a brother, but he was never talked about. He hadn't been spoken of since she was younger. Andrew glanced at his daughter and gave her a withering look.

"I must have missed that memo." He replied.

Lizzy grinned again and turned back to her phone, and finished texting her friend. Then she looked out the passenger window at the passing scenery, and brushed a stray strand of her copper hair away from her face. Sure, Maryland was pretty, but nothing big ever happened there. It wasn't a big state, although Baltimore and Annapolis did get a fair amount of tourism. Nowhere near the amount other cities, like New York. Lizzy _could _say that she had the Nation's capital in her back yard, and that was kind of cool.

"_Where are we going?_" Lizzy asked for the sixth time during the ride.

"You'll find out when we get there." Andrew replied.

"_You're so cryptic!_" Lizzy sighed.

"And you are stubborn."

"_I wonder who I get it from._"

"Certainly not me."

"_Because it's so _obviously_ mom._"

"Then it must be your other father."

"_Ah, now that explains it._"

Lizzy rolled her bright blue eyes playfully. Her eyes were her favorite part of her body. They were a sapphire blue, and around the pupil there was a bright golden ring. One of her friends commented about her eyes, and said it looked like a solar eclipse.

"_So, where are we going?_" She asked once more.

Andrew sighed and continued driving. Twenty minutes later they arrived in a little parking lot with a large white sign, with red letters, that said "Macrotech." (A/N: I do not recieve any profit from mentioning this company in my story. This is just the place my father and I went to, to get bow hunting supplies). Andrew pulled the large red Dodge Ram, which Lizzy affectionately named "Clifford", into a parking space in front of the store. Lizzy glanced at her father quizzically.

"_A bow hunting store?" _She asked. "_What are we doing here?"_

"Looking." Her father replied, glancing at the door. "What does that sign say on the door?"

"_It doesn't _say _anything."_ Lizzy stated. "_You have to read it yourself._"

Andrew slapped Lizzy on the back of the head playfully, and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the door, Lizzy trailing behind. The sign said to ring the door bell for entrance. She reached over and rang the bell. An older man, around sixty, looked up and smiled at them. He pushed a button behind the counter and the door unlocked. The building was chilly, so she zipped up her dragon print hoodie. The man behind the counter came around and introduced himself as Roger, he shook Andrew and Lizzy's hands. As her father spoke with the man, Lizzy put her fingers in the back pockets of her jeans and walked around, keeping an ear on their conversation.

"So, what brings you here?" Roger asked.

"My daughter and I recently became interested in archery." Andrew explained.

"Well, you came to the right place to start!" Roger grinned. "What kind of bow were you looking to use?"

"A Recurve." Andrew told him.

"Going old fashioned?" Roger stated. "I fancy the Recurve over the Compound myself."

He walked to the back and riffled around for a few minutes before coming back with three bows. Each was a different size, small, medium, and large. The smallest one and largest one were made of light wood, and the medium one was made of dark wood. Lizzy was immediately drawn to the darkest one, a cherry colour. Roger handed the medium sized one to Andrew and had him test it out.

"This one's a thirty four pound draw." Roger stated.

Andrew felt the grip, then brought it up and drew it back. He was able to bring it back all the way, then he smiled and gave a nod. Lizzy grinned at him, and waited for his verdict.

"I like it." He said, handing it to her.

Lizzy held out her hand and took it. It was heavier than it looked, but only a few pounds. She looked it over; it was nearly as tall her own 5'9" frame. Then she brought it up and prepared to draw it back. She saw Rodger raise an eye brow in doubt.

"If both you and your daughter are going to use the bow," He said. "I'll see if I can find a lighter draw. Probably a twenty."

Andrew glanced at his daughter when he noticed her scowl. She handed the bow back to him and reached into the shoulder bag, with an Autobot insignia on it, she always carried. She pulled out a scratch pad and pen. Putting them on the counter she started scribbling a sentence down. Roger glanced at Andrew quizzically. He explained that Lizzy couldn't speak, but Lizzy took no notice. She turned around and handed the pad of paper to Roger. He took it and read what she had written.

"_I have a twenty-four pound longbow at home right now. It's really easy to draw back_."

"Really?" Roger asked with interest. "Alright then. Show me what you've got."

Lizzy took up her stance, angling her body so it was parallel with the bow. Legs spread shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent. She brought the bow up with her left hand and grasped the string with the first three fingers of her right. She pulled the string back to full draw with only a little trouble. Roger was thoroughly surprised. He covered it up, but not before Lizzy had the satisfaction of seeing it. She handed the bow back to him and smiled. Roger gave a short nod and hung the bow on a hook.

"How did it feel?" Andrew asked.

"_It was a little hard to draw, but not too bad._" Lizzy replied.

"Because the two of you are just starting, I'd say a thirty pound draw would be good." Roger said. "I'll see if I have any limbs in the back. The height is alright for you?"

Lizzy and her father said it was fine. Roger nodded, then headed to the back of the store to check on the limbs. Lizzy walked around again, admiring the antlers and deer heads on display. Suddenly, her phone vibrated as it received a text message. She pulled it out and glanced at it. Her friend Jenna had sent it. Lizzy smiled as she read it.

'_What are you doin'?'_ It said.

'_Dad and I are looking at bows.'_

'_Should I be scared?'_

'_Haha, no._'

'_Just makin' sure._'

'_Right… what're you doin'?_'

'_Watching TF:ROTF… guess which part I'm at_'

'_Shut up!_'

'_You can't make me! Oh look! Megatron just stabbed Prime in the back!_'

'_I do hope you know you are evil…_'

'_I know, but I thought you liked death scenes, you said they were your favorite parts of movies._'

'_They are, just gets ANNOYING when you goad me that my fave character dies :P_'

'_I'm not goading you! Check THAT out! Megatron just blasted Prime in the chest!_'

'_You DO remember that Megatron was killed off first?_'

'_Only in the live action films. In the originals one of you 'bots was killed first, then Optimus died._'

'_He only died because Megatron is a cheater and Hotrod is a dumbaft._'

'_Who said we couldn't use every advantage we had to win?_'

'_You 'cons ended up losing anyway…_'

'_I gotta head to work, talk to you when I get there._'

'_K, I still think it's stupid that you (technically) get paid to txt._'

'_Only 'cuz my boss doesn't ever make me do anything._'

Lizzy grinned once more, and put her phone away. Looking up, she saw her father fiddling with the compound bows. She walked over and watched, he was having trouble drawing one. She held out her hand, and Andrew let her see it. Turning it around, she saw a tag. It read "60 lb." Lizzy showed it to him. Her father blinked.

"Oh." He said.

Lizzy smiled and put the bow back. Just then, Roger came out of the back room. He had taken the bow in the back with him, and now hung it back on the hook. He stepped behind the counter a opened a file drawer. After a minute of searching he brought out some paperwork, and walked back to the counter.

"We don't have any limbs in stock at the moment." He said, scooting the paper forward. "If you fill out this order form, we can get you the right ones."

"Alright." Andrew said, taking a pen and filling the paperwork out. "How long will it take for the order to come in?"

"A few weeks at the most." Roger replied. "I'd say, no more than two weeks. Probably five to seven days."

"That will be fine." Andrew answered.

"_What about arrows?_" Lizzy asked. "_A bow is kind of useless without them._"

Her father grinned and repeated what she had signed. Roger ginned as well. He nodded and pointed to a large side room. Lizzy glanced at where he had pointed, it had supplies for bows such as sights and extra strings on one side. On the other was a small archery range with two targets.

"Cody can help you with your arrow needs." Roger told them. "He's in the side room there."

Andrew thanked Roger, and he and Lizzy stepped into the side room. There were several mounted heads, most were deer, but there were some mountain goats and Pronghorn Sheep. There was a small room built into the back of the side room. Inside was a younger man, around his mid-thirties. He was fixing arrows, and putting fletching on others. Lizzy's father walked over, while she admired the mounted heads.

"Are you Cody?" Andrew asked.

"I am." Cody replied, extending his hand. "How can I help you?"

"We were told you could help us get some arrows." Andrew answered, shaking Cody's hand.

"I can do that. Are you shooting off the Shelf or off the rest?" Cody asked.

"What?" Andrew said, quite confused.

Lizzy tugged on his sleeve, to get his attention. Andrew turned and glanced at his daughter.

"_I like shooting off the shelf._" She told him.

Andrew nodded, and repeated what Lizzy had said to Cody. To say Cody was a little surprised that Lizzy knew what he had meant was being gentle. Lizzy pursed her lips as he turned to a box of arrows. Just because she was a girl, didn't mean she was oblivious to "masculine" things. Shooting off the shelf was using the ledge built into the bow to hold the arrow, and shooting off the rest was using an attached, usually plastic or metal, shelf that was raised off of the bow shelf.

Cody riffled through the box, but seemed unsatisfied. He told them he would be right back, and went to the front of the store. While he was away, Andrew asked Lizzy when the Shelf and Rest were. She smiled and explained. A minute later, Cody returned with the bow in his hand. He hung it on a hook and went into the small room. He came out with an arrow, the difference between that arrow and all the others was that is had no tip, it was much longer, and had several white markings on it.

"Here." Cody said, handing the bow to Andrew. "See how far you can pull it back."

Andrew took the bow, but handed it to Lizzy. She would probably be using it more than he would, and because she was also using it, she needed to be able to draw it back. Lizzy took it and looked at Cody. He handed her the lined arrow and stepped back. Lizzy drew it back as far as she could, and waited while Cody examined it. He nodded and she released the tension in the bow.

"Alright, you guys will be using thirty inch arrows." Cody said. "I can sell you half a dozen, or a full dozen."

"How much for either?" Andrew asked him.

"The half dozen is thirty-three, and the full dozen is sixty." Cody answered.

"We'll take the full dozen." Lizzy father said.

After they had finished, they went back to the front. Roger was behind the counter, helping another costumer. So Lizzy and her father waited until he was finished. After the man left, they walked up. Andrew went to discuss payment, Lizzy stood nearby and listened. Roger smiled at the two of them.

"Get everything you need?" He asked.

"We did." Andrew replied. "Now we're ready to pay for it."

Lizzy's father paid for the bow. She pulled out her wallet, which was black with a red Autobot insignia on it, and paid for the arrows. Roger informed them that they would probably get a call within the week. Thanking Roger and Cody, who had come to the front, they headed back out to the truck. After they got outside, Lizzy turned to her father and grinned.

"_Did you see the looks on their faces when I drew the bow?"_ She asked.

"I did." Her father replied, with a grin. "That's what they get for doubting you."

They got into the truck and headed back home. Lizzy pulled her ipod from her bag, and put her earbuds in. She turned it on and flipped through her music. Finally deciding on the Transformer's Soundtrack.

* * *

><p>AN: See, I told you the chapters would be longer! I know that Lizzy spoke in the prologue, but death does strange things to you. It will be a little while before the 'Bots and the 'Cons come into the story, but I like unfolding my characters before a bunch of big stuff happens. Now I would love to give a shout out to my lovely readers!

Thank you,  
><strong>bee_roxs98 <strong>and **kaaayyytteee** for your wonderful reviews!  
><strong>Forever Dreaming Grace<strong>, **PunkRockSkaterE**, and **solpoet** for putting my story on your alert list!  
>and<br>**Autocon Overlord 333**, **bee_roxs98**, **grapejuice101**, **kaaayyytteee**, and** Ritsuko-Kubel-**Kettenkrad for putting my story in your favorites list!


	3. A Change in the Wind

Disclaimer:

DD: I do not claim Transformers as my own. I only own Lizzy, Her friends/family, and this plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Change in the Wind<p>

Lizzy stepped out of her biology class room and smiled. Finals were over, and she was finally free from her teacher, who couldn't actually teach. Yes, Professor Summers knew a lot about biology, but she didn't know a lot about teaching students that knowledge. She would take long pauses from teaching the material, which would be on the tests, to go on long tangents about something completely different and call it "Nickel Knowledge". Lizzy was really only able to pass the class as well as she was because she read the book. She headed out of the science building, and to the bus stop across campus. She was still in high school, but she also taking a few college courses to finish her credits.

The bus stop was half a mile from the science building, but it was the easiest place her mother could pick her up. She didn't mind walking that far, it was good to get out after sitting in class for a while. She headed for the cafeteria to grab an apple or banana to snack on. Then she walked to the bus stop. Lizzy pulled out her phone and began texting her friend Jenna. She was probably still in class, but she'd answer anyway.

'_You still in class?_' She asked.

She put her phone back in her pocket and continued walking. The spring sun peaked out of the clouds for the first time in a week. Lizzy smiled, took off her jacket, and tied it around her waist. As she walked past the woods the ran around the campus, she heard what sounded to be metal being rubbed together. Lizzy paused and looked around. It didn't come from a car passing, because there weren't any. And it didn't come from the parking lot, because that was too far away for how loud the sound was.

After taking one more glance around, she veered off the sidewalk and into the woods. There was a steep hill to get down into the woods, Lizzy had to half slide down it. A flash of silver from the right caught her eye. It was definitely of metallic make, but it was too far away to tell exactly what. There were two blue lights that seemed to be coming from it. After a few minutes of clambering through the thick brush, she came upon what had caught her eye. She was quite surprised by it. It was a CD player, just sitting in the middle of the woods.

Lizzy crouched down and studied it. The machine seemed to be in working order, just abandoned. She lifted it up by both handles and turned it over. It looked just like the CD player Frenzy turned into in the movies. She smiled, then put it down and turned to head back up the hill. Her mother would be there in a few minutes, so she continued on her way.

On her way, there was a brick, stair-stepped wall. She glanced at it was something blue caught her eye. Lizzy smiled and dropped her bag, it was a lizard sunning itself. She crept closer to it, making sure not to scare it. When she was only a few inches away she reached out her hand. It darted forward, but Lizzy was ready for it and moved her hand with the lizard. She cupped her hand around it and held it there, then she brought her other hand forward to pick up the Lizard. It poked its head out through a hole between her fingers, the wriggled the rest of its body out.

It scrambled down the wall and headed for the road. Lizzy glanced down the street quickly and, seeing no cars coming, stepped off the sidewalk to catch it. She brought her hand down and stopped the lizard from running into the road, then curled her hand around it and picked it up. Suddenly a car honked and Lizzy glanced up. She jumped back onto the sidewalk as a vehicle sped by. The man in the car flipped her off as he passed, she just rolled her eyes and looked over the Lizard. She smiled, went back to pick up her bag, then went up to the bus stop.

Her mother, Sonia, pulled up a few minutes later. Lizzy hopped up and walked over. She knocked on the window, and motioned for her mother to roll it down. Sonia pushed the button and gave a quizzical look at her daughter. Bouncing on her toes, and with a wide grin on her face, Lizzy held up the Lizard. Sonia laughed and shook her head.

"You are too much like your father." Her mother said. "Put the lizard down and get in the car."

Lizzy grinned and headed for a few trees that were by the bus stop. She put the lizard on one of the lower branches and watched it scurry away. She hoisted her bag and walked back to the car. Her mother popped the trunk and she tossed the school bag in it, taking out her ipod. She opened the passenger door, waving high to her four year old sister Amy, and sat down. She buckled up; her mother pulled onto the street, and headed for home.

"How was class today?" Sonia asked after a few minutes.

"_Same as usual._" Lizzy replied. "_The teach talked a lot, but didn't actually say anything useful._"

"Be nice, Lizzy." Sonia told her. "She is your teacher afterall."

"_That was being nice._" Lizzy grinned.

Sonia rolled her eyes and continued driving. Amy gave an "uh-oh" and Lizzy turned around. Amy had dropped her cup and it rolled under the driver's seat.

"Lizzy, can you get Amy's cup for her?" Sonia asked.

Lizzy nodded and reached around, trying to get her hand under the seat. She huffed when she couldn't reach it. So she unbuckled and turned around, kneeling on her seat to get a better angle. Five hundred feet up, there were a few cars stopped at a red light. Lizzy smiled when she felt her hand grasp the cup. She pulled it out, wiped it off, and handed back to her sister. The light turned green, and Sonia took her foot off the brake and began moving forward again. Lizzy turned around and went to put her buckled back on. A flash caught her eye and she looked out the window. Had her voice worked, she would have screamed. All the could do was stare in shock.

A large green truck came barreling through the red light and crashed into Lizzy's side of the car. Their small blue Elantra went spinning through the intersection, and began to roll. Lizzy held on as hard as she could, but because she wasn't able to buckle she hit her head on the roof, and was thrown forcefully into the windshield. As she was battered around in the cab, she blacked out. The car rolled a few more times, and stopped at the bottom of a ditch. Several people stopped their cars and ran over to them, to see if they were alright.

After a few minutes, to get her bearings, Sonia got shakily out of the car and looked around. They had gone over one hundred feet from their original point. A man ran over and asked if she was alright. Sonia nodded, then she gasped and ran to the car. She reached in through the window and pulled Amy out of the car. She had a few scrapes from the glass, but was pretty much alright. Sonia searched for Lizzy, but she wasn't in the car. She had been thrown from the car, and was laying sprawled near the road.

"Lizzy!" Sonia cried.

She rushed over and knelt down. Her daughter winced and opened her eyes slowly. Sonia sighed in relief and picked up her hand. Lizzy looked around at where she was. Her right hand, and her head throbbed; she sighed. Then glanced up at her mother, Amy stood next to her. She was relieved her sister and mother weren't hurt.

"_What happened?_" Lizzy asked slowly.

"Someone ran the red light and hit us." Sonia answered. "Are you alright?"

"_My wrist and head hurt._" Lizzy replied. "_Other than that I'm ok. You guys are ok?_"

"Yeah, Amy and I are fine." Her mother told her.

Lizzy laid her head back down and closed her eyes, the pounding in her head was getting worse. Sirens blared and a couple of Ambulances, Police Cars, and a Firetruck pulled up. Paramedics got out and brought gernies over. Two checked Sonia over, one checked Amy, and the two others attended to Lizzy. The put a neck brace on her and placed her on the gerny. They lifted her onto the Ambulance, shut the doors, and drove off. Sonia and Amy were put in the second one and taken along behind. The man who had crashed into them was unharmed, other than sore ribs from the seatbelt. He was allowed to leave, his truck only had a little front end damage.

The paramedics hooked Lizzy up to a heart monitor and put an I.V. in her arm. They asked how she was feeling, but none could sign. She motioned for a pen and paper, and wrote that her wrist and head hurt. The headache was getting worse, after a minutes she passed out. A short, ten minute ride later, the Ambulances made it to the hospital. They wheeled her in, and doctors took over her care. She had some bruising around her wrist, and a concussion. Otherwise, she was alright and just needed some rest.

Her mother and sister came in when the doctor said they could, and sat down in the two chairs in the room. Lizzy slept for several hours; her father came by as soon as he had heard what happened. His boss let him go early, and gave him a card to give to Lizzy. Andrew walked over to Sonia and sat down next to her.

"Are you all alright?" Andrew asked.

"We're fine." Sonia replied. "Amy and I have a few scrapes and bumps, Lizzy has a bruised wrist and a concussion."

"I'm glad you're all fine." Andrew breathed. "What happened?"

"I picked Lizzy up from class, and we were heading through a light that had just turned green." Sonia relayed. "Amy had dropped her cup, so Lizzy unbuckled and got it for her. She was about to put her buckle back on, when a large green truck rammed into us."

Andrew shook his head, and ran a hand over his face. Then he glanced up at Lizzy. A few minutes later, the heart monitor beeped, signifying her heart rate increased. She opened her eyes and looked around. The first thing she noticed was everything around her smelled sterile, she knew she was in a hospital. Suddenly, her mother and father entered her field of vision. She smiled tiredly at them and waved.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Her father asked.

"_Like I was just in a car that got hit by a truck going forty miles an hour, spun a few times, did ten barrel rolls, and then threw me to the ground._" Lizzy replied. "_Go figure._"

Her parents laughed, Lizzy smiled as well. Andrew rubbed the top of her head gently. There was a buzz next to her, on the small table. Lizzy looked over and saw her phone had new texts. She reached for it, but couldn't quite get it. She huffed and asked her father to get it for her. Andrew reached over and handed Lizzy her phone. She looked at it quizzically. Her background was not what it used to be.

The background she had used to be a transformers battle, portraying the battle in Mission City. Buildings were exploding all around. From one of the buildings, Megatron was leaping at Optimus, who stood ready to face him. Ontop of one of the buildings still standing, was Starscream. And on the ground, to the right and a little in front of Optimus, was Bumblebee. Now, her background was what she had changed it from. A black background with a tribal dragon made from flames.

Lizzy didn't think over it too much, she had just gotten in a car accident. Her phone probably suffered a little damage. Flipping it open she read her texts. They were all from Jenna. The first was a reply to Lizzy's, stating that she was still in class. The second was half an hour later, asking why she wasn't responding. The third was a minute ago, asking what was taking her so long to reply. Lizzy hit the reply button, and started answering.

"_Sorry, I got in a car accident. We're at the Hospital."_

She shut her phone and laid back against the pillows. She was bored, then turned to her father.

"_Can you get me my laptop?_" She asked.

Andrew nodded and stood up. He gave Sonia a kiss, and said he'd be right back. Lizzy snuggled down into her covers. The room was cold, and she was in nothing more than her underclothes and the thin dressing gown. She tossed her mom the remote for the t.v, so Amy could watch something. Just then, her phone buzzed. Lizzy flipped it open and smiled sheepishly at what Jenna replied.

"_If you do not explain, right now, I _will _come over there and beat your a**._" Jenna texted.

"_We were going home and a truck hit us._"

"_I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?_"

"_Oh hush, it was the first time something like that happened._"

"_I'm going to put a tracking anklet on you, so I can never lose you._"

"_You'd have to catch me first._"

"_That's easy enough._"

"_Shut up._"

Lizzy shut her phone and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she had fallen asleep. An hour later, her father came back into the room. He grinned and dropped the laptop on her. Lizzy awoke with a start, glanced down, and then glared at her father. Andrew shrugged, gave a quick grin and sat down in one of the chairs. Lizzy rolled her eyes and opened her laptop. She logged on and was surprised at what she saw. Her background, which used to be Optimus and Megatron facing each other, with the word "Protect" and "Destroy" under them, respectively, was gone. Her old background of Doctor Who's Tenth Doctor was up instead. Her computer may have gotten a problem and made it go back to the original one.

She got onto the internet and tried getting onto a Transformers website she liked. And error screen came up. She looked at it quizzically, then tried again. Maybe something had been spelled incorrectly. The error screen came up again. Lizzy supposed the site was down for maintenance, or updates. The third movie was coming out soon, so that was probably the reason. Instead she logged into fan fiction and went for the Transformers section. It was strange, all the Transformers sections were gone. Something was up, but she had no idea what.

Around seven o'clock that night, the doctor came in and did one more check-up on Lizzy. He said she was cleared to go, and if she had any residual problems to come back. Other than that, she was fine and could go about with her normal life. Andrew and Sonia thanked the doctor. Lizzy went to the bathroom to put on the fresh clothes her father had also brought from home. Then they got into the truck, and drove home. A thought struck Lizzy as they drove.

"_Did the guy from "Macrotech" call yet?_" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, he did." Andrew replied. "Do you want to go get the bow and arrows tomorrow?"

"_Yes, that would be awesome!"_ Lizzy answered.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm working on an Optimus Prime costume :) I want to wear it to the Midnight Premier of TF:DotM. It will be epic, and I am fairly pleased with how it is turning out. I wore a Human-Bumblebee costume for RotF when it came out, and my friend went with me as a human Starscream. We got 17 hugs, 8 pictures, 7 high-fives, 5 thumbs-up, 3 conversations, and 1 autograph. That night=epic. Now, onto my lovely reviewers!

**Roc2Roll**: I'm glad you like it! Yes, she uses Sign Language. 90% of it is ASL (American Sign Language), the other 10% are family signs that aren't recognized by anyone outside of her family/friends.

**Zoey the Wolf: **No offense taken :) That was how I had planned it. The beginning is confusing, then everything starts to come together. Thanks for your vote of confidence! I appreciate it!

**kaaayyytteee**: Thanks! ^_^

Don't forget to Review, please! It makes me feel good :)

~ DD


	4. More Than Meets the Eye

Disclaimer:

DD: I do not own Transformers. I only own Lizzy, her family/friends, and this plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: More Than Meets the Eye<p>

Lizzy bounced on her toes excitedly, as she waited for her father to return from work. They were to go and get the bow and arrows today. Earlier in the week, Andrew had brought home a target and tied it to one of the trees in the back yard. It would be fun to try it out with a real bow. The day was perfect for archery as well. The sun was shining, and there was very little breeze to catch the arrows. A few minutes later, Andrew pulled up in the truck and got out. Lizzy bounded down the stairs and opened the door. She met him half way, gave him a big hug, and grinned up at him.

"Let me get changed, Lizzy." Andrew laughed. "Then we can go get the bow."

"_And arrows._" Lizzy replied.

"Yes, yes." Her father said. "And the arrows."

Lizzy hopped a little in excitement, then held open the door. They stepped into the house, Andrew going upstairs to change, and Lizzy going downstairs to collect her things. She opened her jewelry box and riffled around for her necklace. It was a short chain with the Autobot insignia on it. It had been a gift from her friend Amber, who had moved to New York two summers before. Lizzy wore it all the time, especially when she went out. A few minutes later she was ready to go.

Lizzy waited by the truck until her father came out. The warm sun shone down and Lizzy leaned against "Clifford". She tapped her fingers on the driver's side door and thought about the strange occurrences with the Transformers sites. It was highly unlikely that they were all down for the same reason, but not impossible. The chain on her wallet jingled as she readjusted herself.

The her thoughts turned to the accident. The man who owned the green truck had to have been a Trans Fan. His license plate said "D'Con", and where the Ram symbol should have been, instead, was a Decepticon symbol. Had she allowed herself to listen to her imagination, she would have remembered that the man's eyes glowed red, right before he had hit them. She pushed that thought out of her mind; however, as a light reflection or a wild imagination. There was no way someone's eyes could glow red. Her thoughts were interrupted as her father came out of the house.

"_Can I drive?_" Lizzy asked.

"Do you have your license?" Andrew questioned.

"_Yes, it's in my wallet._" Lizzy replied.

"Alright." Andrew told her, tossing her the keys.

Lizzy smiled and caught them. She felt in her back pocket to make sure the wallet was there, which it was. She had been relieved to find that her wallet, and bag, still had the Autobot insignia on them. Some things were still normal, at least. She got in the truck, adjusted the seat and mirrors. Then buckled up and started the truck. She stared ahead, and ran a hand over the buckle, then shook her head. Andrew glanced at her, and gave her an "are you ok?" look. Lizzy smiled and nodded. She pulled onto the road and headed for the "Macrotech" building.

It was a thirty minute drive with the traffic. Lizzy pulled into one of the parking spaces and shut off the truck. She hopped out of the tuck and waited for her father by the door. Once he walked up, Lizzy rang the bell. Roger looked up from behind the counter. He grinned with he saw them, and unlocked the door. Andrew held the door open, and Lizzy walked in. She skipped up to the counter and smiled at Roger. Andrew not far behind her.

"I guess your here for your bow and arrows?" Roger asked.

Lizzy nodded, her smile wide. Roger laughed and went to the back. Andrew came forward and glanced at his excited daughter. He grinned and went to look at the Compound bows. Roger came out a moment later with their bow, and quiver of arrows. He handed them to Lizzy, who tested out the bow. It was easier than the thirty-four pound bow, and it felt good when she pulled it back. She nodded and handed it to Andrew to test out. He drew the string and nodded in satisfaction.

"Anything else you need?" Roger asked.

Lizzy nodded and headed to the far corner of the store. A minute later she came back with an arm guard. It would protect them from the slap of the string on their forearms. Roger rang them up, they collected their things, and said goodbye. Lizzy put the Bow and bag with the arm guard in the back seat, and sat in the front passenger seat with the quiver of arrows. Andrew got in the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. Lizzy pulled out one of the arrows and examined it. It had a gold, aluminum shaft, two red fletchings and one white fletching (A/N: The Fletchings are the feathers at the end of the arrow).

She put the arrow back in the quiver and put her earbuds in. Flipping through the songs, she decided on one, then sat back and listened.

"I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<br>Losing my faith today  
>Falling off the edge today<br>I am just a man  
>Not superhuman<br>I'm not superhuman  
>Someone save me from the hate<br>It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>Falling from my faith today  
>Just a step from the edge<br>Just another day in the world we live  
>I need a hero to save me now<br>I need a hero, save me now  
>I need a hero to save my life<br>A hero will save me just in time  
>I've gotta fight today<br>To live another day  
>Speaking my mind today<br>My voice will be heard today  
>I've gotta make a stand<br>But I am just a man  
>I'm not superhuman<br>My voice will be heard today  
>It's just another war<br>Just another family torn  
>My voice will be heard today<br>It's just another kill  
>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves<br>I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>I need a hero, just in time<br>Save me just in time  
>Save me just in time<br>Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
>Who's gonna help us survive?<br>We're in the fight of our lives  
>And we're not ready to die<br>Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<br>I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
>Living in meI'm gonna fight for what's right<br>Today I'm speaking my mind  
>And if it kills me tonightI will be ready to die<br>A hero's not afraid to give his life  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<br>I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<br>(I need a hero)  
>Who's gonna fight for what's right?<br>Who's gonna help us survive?  
>(I need a hero)<br>Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<br>I've got a hero  
>I need a hero<br>A hero's gonna save me just in time."

Lizzy glanced out the window when she felt sound waves pounding through the door. She took out her earbuds and heard the roar of an engine. She looked out the back window and saw a green truck speeding up a few cars back. She saw the license plate when it got closer. It was the same truck that had rammed into them the day before. She watched as it rushed past and sped ahead of them. Lizzy tapped her father on the shoulder, and pointed to the truck.

"_That's the truck that hit us yesterday._" She said.

"There isn't a scrap of damage on it." Andrew replied.

She nodded and glanced back at the retreating vehicle. Suddenly, the truck seemed to break apart. Lizzy stared in shock as the truck shifted into a giant robot, rolled to its feet, and faced their way. Her heart skipped a beat, then she braced herself as her father slammed on the brakes. All around her, traffic was stopping as well, all very much shocked at the sudden appearance of a giant robot. Lizzy turned to her father.

"_This is just like Transformers!_" She said, a little hesitantly.

"What's Transformers?" Andrew asked.

"_What do you mean "What's Transformers"?"_ Lizzy replied. "_All the movies and TV series I loved to watch, about the transforming robots. The Autobots and Decepticons. That Transformers."_

"Lizzy, what are you talking about?" Andrew asked again. "Where are you getting this stuff?"

Lizzy glanced back at the robot, shaking her head. There was absolutely no way this was happening. But there it was, staring her right in the face… literally. The robot's, no the Decepticon's optics were locked on their truck. It started their way, and Lizzy knew it wasn't to invite them to a tea party. Her mind reeling as she thought of something, anything, she could do. But before she had to do anything, the Decepticon was suddenly tackled from the side by another giant figure.

If it wasn't for her adrenaline, Lizzy was sure her heart would have stopped. The mech that just stopped the Decepticon, was none other than the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime. She covered her face with her hands momentarily. The accident must have screwed with her brain more than the doctors thought. But then again, her own father was seeing the same thing she was. She looked up again, Optimus and the Decepticon had rolled into the woods. The green 'Con ran deeper into the forest, and Optimus followed. Two jets landed in the woods, not far from where they were heading.

The second movie flashed through Lizzy's head, she couldn't let anything bad happen to Optimus. The Autobots needed him. She unbuckled, grabbed the bow and quiver of arrows, and ran into the woods. Of course, she had no plan and wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but she was determined to do something. Lizzy ignored her father's calls to come back to the truck, and continued into the woods. The small voice in her head was telling her that she was nuts, but she didn't listen to that either.

The crashes grew in tremendous volume the closer she got, and the ground trembled beneath her. Several times she nearly fell flat on her face, but her determination kept her up and going. Then, she saw the bots battling in a large clearing, one of the jets was out of commission, one was transforming and flying away, and all that was left was the green truck. But Lizzy saw Optimus was having a hard time. She pressed against a tree, and clutched the bow and quiver to her chest. She stayed there for a minute, ignoring the crashes behind her, and tried to catch her breath.

For the first time, she listened to the voice of reason in her head. For some strange reason it sounded like her friend Amber. She had no real plan, and she couldn't yell, for help or to gain attention. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a whistle. She always carried one with her, just in case. Finally, a plan started emerging in her mind. Although, how she ever figured one out in this kind of situation was beyond her. Before she stepped out from behind the tree, she did something she hadn't in quite a while. She prayed.

"_God,_" She began in her head. "_I know I haven't talked to you in a while. And I'm sorry. But right now, I need you. I don't know what I'm doing, and I am so scared. Please, help me. Give me courage, and strength, and guide my arrows to where they need to go._"

Lizzy opened her eyes, put her whistle in her mouth, and took one more breath. Then, she stepped out from behind the tree.

* * *

><p>AN: (Edit) I forgot to add that the song is Skillet's "Hero", one of Skillet's best songs.

Holy crap my weekend was busy. Friday I went to SixFlags with my mom, little sister, little sister's friend and her parents, and a friend of my mom's and her nine year old daughter. We were there all day, and I was the only one who didn't wear sunscreen, and the only one who didn't get sunburn. Then, Saturday, my dad had to play the bagpipes in a parade with his band (Well... not _his, _but one is in). And I went with him. We were there all day as well, and that was just as hot as SixFlags (92 degrees). Then, when we got home we did a bunch of yard work, and I went for a mile run. And then me and my family went to a movie tonight, we got to watch "Kung Fu Panda 2" It was really cute! And that's enough about my boring life, now onto my lovely readers!

**kaaayyytteee**: Here's the update you wanted :)

**bee-roxs98**: It's a really fun language to learn.

**Zoey the Wolf**: Yes, I am a very mean person to my characters. You are very intuitive, don't guess too much! It'll ruin the surprises! lol

**Aerith the Evenstar**: I'm glad you are enjoying it! And thanks, so far so good :)

**Demontana Dark**: Definitely! Tennant was the best Doctor, hands down. But I think Smith is doing a very good job as well.

**Lunar Mist**: Thank you for following! lol, she isn't dead yet, but just wait!

**Roc2Roll**: A smiley face is all I need! :)


	5. Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own Lizzy, Her friends/family, and Dreadbeat.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Hero<p>

The moment Lizzy stepped from behind the, relative, safety of the tree, every instinct of self preservation screamed "run!" The tremors from the two mech's battle nearly sent Lizzy to the ground several times, but she managed to keep her footing. The Decpticon spun around and kicked Optimus in the chest, sending him flying back into the trees. Shifting his arm into a blaster, the Decepticon aimed for Optimus. Lizzy steeled herself and blew the whistle. Both mechs stopped in their tracks and turned towards her. Both having very different expressions on their facial plates. Optimus stared at her in horror, he tried to tell her to run, but wasn't able to speak. The Decepticon grinned maliciously and growled.

"So, the Autoscum's _pet_ has come to its master's aid." He snarled.

Lizzy gave him a quizzical look, but the Decepticon didn't notice it.

"They've even given you a collar."

Lizzy reached up and felt her Autobot necklace around her neck. The Decepticon must have taken her necklace as a symbol of ownership. A collar, as he said. A thought struck her, that must have been why the truck had hit her the other day. He had seen her and her necklace. But that couldn't be, she had never seen that truck in her life before the crash. Her eyes widened in realization. While she hadn't seen the truck before, she _had_ seen a radio. It must really have been Frenzy that she had picked up in the forest by the college. Lizzy stuck her tongue out in disgust, she had held that little hyped up cockroach.

"Put your silly little stick away, human." The truck said.

Lizzy narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She pulled out an arrow, nocked it on the string, and drew back. The Decepticon grinned in amusement. Lizzy took aim, and a breath, and fired. The Decepticon staggered backwards, clutching his left optic. Energon leaked from between his fingers, and he cursed in his own language. Any other time, Lizzy would be jumping around in excitement from the hit, but now wasn't the best time to do so. The 'Con turned towards her, a snarl on his facial plates. Lizzy swallowed, and backed away a little. Her foot caught on a branch behind her, and she fell on her backside.

"Now, be a good little pet," The Decepticon growled. "And stay there while I obliterate you."

He turned his blaster on Lizzy and charged it. Her eyes widened in fright, and at that moment, she _really_ wished she had listened to the common sense part of her brain. Of course, she rarely had before, so why should this time be any different? Lizzy jumped up, turned on her heel, and ran as far from the Decepticon as she could get. The blast hit fifteen feet behind her, and the shockwave sent her to the ground. Getting to her knees, she spit out a mouth full of dirt and leaves. Her bow, thankfully, was unbroken. Lizzy stood up and faced the Decepticon.

"_You're lucky you didn't break my bow!_" She snapped.

"So, they found a broken pet." The Decepticon chuckled. "How pathetic. Although, I suppose you should at least know the name of your death dealer. My designation is Dreadbeat."

"_That was the best your femme creator could come up with?_" Lizzy deadpanned.

"You insolent, little glitch!" Dreadbeat snarled.

He aimed his cannon at her again. Lizzy turned and ran again. This time; however, she made sure to pay attention to how hard the blast hit the ground. That would be necessary knowledge if she was going to stay on her feet. The second blast sent her to the ground again, but she was more prepared for it. And now she had a better idea of what to expect with it. Giving a quick check on her bow, and seeing it was undamaged, she stood up again. Lizzy turned and faced Dreadbeat. She brought the fingers of her right hand up, kissed them, and then slapped her backside. It didn't take a professional interpreter to figure out what that meant.

Dreadbeat snarled in rage and rushed after her. Instead of running _away_ from him, she ran _towards_ him. Ducking under his feet, Lizzy did a one-eighty turn, and nocked another arrow on the string. Dreadbeat stumbled to a halt, and began turning back. But Lizzy had already let the arrow fly. The 'Con stumbled and fell to a knee. He snarled, and stood back up shakily. Although the arrow struck sensitive cables that controlled function and nerves, it didn't do enough damage to keep Dreadbeat down. He aimed his cannon at her again and charged it. Lizzy stared at him wide-eyed, then bolted.

The blast made her stumble, but this time she managed to stay on her feet. Dreadbeat snarled in rage and shot again. Lizzy spun around, and quickly drew an arrow and fired. She wasn't aiming, and the arrow glanced off the armor on his chest plates. Doing little more than scratching the paint. Dreadbeat shot again, but missed. Lizzy dashed behind a thick tree, and panted. The only time she'd run this much was during PE. She'd have to remember to thank her gym teacher once this was over.

"Running away you little fragger?" Dreadbeat growled.

"_Don't swear, you butt-head!_" Lizzy signed, looking around the tree.

Dreadbeat shot another blast at her, she ducked and ran to the next tree. She looked to her right, where she had just come from. The tree was scorched and splintered. Dreadbeat let out a low growl and stepped towards her new hiding spot. Just then, Optimus had gotten up and went for Dreadbeat. But the 'Con was too quick. He spun around and kicked Optimus in the chest, sending him crashing into the trees. That was just the distraction that Lizzy needed. She drew another arrow, and fired. Dreadbeat stumbled and fell to this knees. The arrow had hit more cables behind his knee joint. This time, he wasn't getting up. However, he still had use of his blaster, that would have to be Lizzy's next target.

"What did you do to me, you little glitch!" Dreadbeat snarled.

Spinning his upper body around, he aimed his blaster and fired. Lizzy ducked and started running, but she wasn't prepared for how close the blast was. A great cloud of dust, dirt, and sticks was thrown up. Lizzy was thrown into a thorn bush. She winced in pain and rolled out. Scratches covered her arms, legs, and face. Her jeans and shirt were also ripped up. Lizzy used the dust to sneak away from her current position, and get to better cover. Dreadbeat growled and scanned the area she had just been in, but between the dust cloud and his one working optic, he couldn't find her. Lizzy leaned against a large tree and calculated her probability of getting to the other side of the clearing without getting spotted. If she went straight across, she would most likely be spotted. But if she went the long way, she had a much better chance. Although, it would take several more minutes.

Taking a quick look around the tree to make sure Dreadbeat wasn't looking her way, Lizzy began darting from tree to tree. The 'Con, on the other hand, was shooting everywhere trying to hit her. Several shots came close, but Lizzy managed to round one corner of the clearing. She crouched behind a fallen tree and watched Dreadbeat. He had finally stopped shooting, and was carefully scanning around. Lizzy drew another arrow and put it on the string. She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. It was a pretty long distance between her position and Dreadbeat's. She tapped her fingers on the log. But that was exactly what Dreadbeat needed to find her. He twisted around and fired. Lizzy stood up and ran. She was sent to the ground and landed on a hidden stump. She grasped her side in pain and gritted her teeth. She felt a snap in her hand, and looked at her bow. If it kept getting knocked around like this, it would be shattered. And that was the last thing Lizzy needed.

She got to her feet, turned towards Dreadbeat, and drew back her bow. A sharp pang went up her arm, and she nearly dropped the bow. But Lizzy kept hold of it, aimed, and fired. She hoped she was aiming for his shoulder, but the arrow went much lower than anticipated and struck Dreadbeat in the hip joint. He could not hold himself upright, and fell back onto the ground. With a snarl of rage he pushed himself upright and shot again.

"D*mn it, you little Glitch!" He yelled, firing several more times. "You're like a cockroach! Why will you not just hold still and be killed?"

"_Don't they ever run out of shots?_" Lizzy thought to herself, running for cover.

She looked down at her quiver and grimaced. She had started with twelve arrows, and was down to two. She knew she had only used five of her arrows. The other five had most likely fallen out during all of the times she had been thrown to the ground. Although, looking back, she was surprised she had been able to use so many arrows. She only had two more chances to finish this fight. Or, at least two more shots until she would have to rely on her legs until backup could arrive. Lizzy sighed and leaned her head against the tree. Taking in a breath, she drew another arrow and prepared to fire it. Stepping around the tree, she drew the string and fired.

It flew right at Dreadbeat, but it didn't hit where Lizzy wanted it to. The arrow bounced off the shoulder plates, and landed somewhere in the woods. Now, she only had one left. She had to make it count. Dreadbeat chuckled darkly.

"You are getting tired, little pet." He said. "And you are probably almost out of shots. Why don't you just give up and let me kill you quickly."

Lizzy took out her last arrow, and dropped the quiver. It had no use for her now. She nocked the last arrow on the string, and readied herself. This was her last stand against the Decepticon. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she had the strangest feeling of hyperness and calmness. Like taking the feeling you get right before a recital and multiplying it by fifty. Lizzy breathed in again, stepped from behind the tree, and drew her bow. Dreadbeat laughed at her last attempt.

"This is your last shot." He purred. "Once you fire, I will be able to kill you with no resistance. And believe me, I will make it slow and painful for all the trouble you caused me."

"No, little femme!" Optimus called. "You must run from here, as quickly as you can. Do not look back."

Lizzy stopped and turned towards him. His voice was deep, and rough, just like the movies. Her fan girl self wanted to drop everything and jump around like a hyper Chihuahua. Luckily, that was only a very small portion of herself, and the more serious side kept her down to earth. Besides, this was probably all a dream. She had fallen asleep in the car, and her father would wake her up any minute, and they would be home. Lizzy shook her head slowly at Optimus's request. Even if it was a dream, she had to finish her fight.

"Yes little pet." Dreadbeat smirked. "Sacrifice yourself for your master. But when I kill you, know that your sacrifice will mean nothing. I will still kill him once you are dead. Now, fire your last shot so I may kill you."

Lizzy glared at Dreadbeat, and aimed her bow. The Decepticon stayed where he was, of course he didn't have much choice. Lizzy repeated in her head, over and over, "My last shot, I've got to make it." Both mechs watched her, wondering when she would shoot. In fact, even Lizzy herself was wondering when she would shoot. Time seemed to slow down, and Lizzy released tension on the string. The arrow seemed to take hours to hit. But finally, it did. Dreadbeat's working optic went wide, and he clutched at his chest plates. The ground shook as he fell, and Lizzy stumbled. She dropped her bow, which was now supporting several large cracks, and crept over to Dreadbeat's fallen form.

She paused and waited for him to move. He didn't, but she knew he wasn't dead yet. Stepping around to the side, she could see large amounts of energon flowing to the ground. His chest plates heaved as he fought for breath. Lizzy thought it strange they would need to breath, but then she remembered several fan fictions. They needed to keep air flowing so their cooling systems would work and their core temperatures would rise to dangerous levels. Dreadbeat chuckled weakly.

"Come here, little…pet." He rasped, twitching one of his claws.

Lizzy waited a moment, wondering if it was a good idea. Then she stepped forward. Even when he was laying on the ground, she couldn't see his face. Taking a breath she clambered up and stood on top of him. Lizzy shook her head to stop the tears when she saw his face. Energon leaked from his mouth, and his good optic was dim. It flickered on and off. Lizzy's legs didn't want to hold her weight, and she sat down heavily on the mech. She bowed her head and sniffled.

"_I'm sorry._" She said.

"I'm the one… who should… be… sorry." Dreadbeat coughed. "I… underestimated you. And I… paid for… it."

"_I didn't mean to kill you._" Lizzy continued. "_I never wanted to kill anyone. And now I can't take it back._"

"Welcome… to war." He replied.

"_I wish I could say 'good-bye' to it._"

"Many of us do… little pet."

"_You don't want to fight, either?_"

"Never… have."

"_Then why did you start?_"

"Why does… anyone… start?"

"_I'm sorry._" Lizzy said once more.

"So… am…I." Dreadbeat grinned.

His breaths became shorter, and more ragged. Then, slowly, they stopped all together. His optic dimmed, and went black. Lizzy scrambled slowly down to the ground again. She walked a little ways away, and sat down. She bowed her head and cried. Large footsteps sounded behind her, but she didn't turn. Optimus walked over, and his holoform stood next to Lizzy. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She buried her face in his chest and cried harder. In the distance, Lizzy heard a siren and several engines racing towards them. Three cars burst into the clearing and Transformed. Lizzy looked up and had to quickly cover her face again. Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Ironhide had just come into the clearing. Her inner fan girl was screaming in excitement, but she couldn't shake the fact that someone had just died.

"_Ok dad, I'm ready for you to wake me up so we can be at home now._" She thought.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm fine, Ratchet." Optimus replied. "Check over the femme. She has gone through much."

The other three Autobots looked past Optimus, and were surprised to see Lizzy curled up on the ground, staring up at them with teary eyes. Ratchet's medical training kicked in, and he walked over to Lizzy. She scooted back, quite intimidated by him. Ratchet paused and sighed. He Transformed into the H2 and sent his holoform out. Lizzy relaxed a little, and let him walk up to her. A blue light scanned her, and it tingled a little.

"How do you feel?" Ratchet asked.

Lizzy looked up at him and shrugged. Glancing around him, she saw the other Autobots talking. They kept glancing her way, and she ducked her head. Lizzy had never been one to enjoy being the center of attention. Ratchet took her pulse, and checked her vitals. She sat there through the whole thing. She didn't want to move; her head was pounding, her entire body was sore, and she was pretty sure some of her ribs were cracked. Ratchet returned to his normal body and walked over to Optimus. Lizzy watched them for a little while longer, then curled up on the ground. She closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! I went to Florida last week for my Cousin's wedding, and forgot to bring my computer. So I wasn't able to work on the story. When I got back I got on my computer and somehow got a virus. It corrupted several files, and WBTG was one of them. So I had to rewrite Hero... and all the other chapters I had.

**Roc2Roll**: You're coming in next chapter. I'm glad you loved it :)

**Lunar Mist**: Your wait is over!

**Zoey the Wolf**: lol, I was hoping it would make my readers sit on the edge of their seats. You're watching me? You stalker! lol

**bee-roxs98**: She is a lot like me in the crazy department... although, I'd probably curl up in a corner and cry if something like that happened to me, because I'd think I finally lost what was left of my sanity.


	6. Reality in Dreams

Disclaimer: I only own Lizzy, her faimly/friends, and this plot. Zanna belongs to Roc2Roll

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Reality in Dreams<p>

Lizzy opened her eyes as light filtered in through her window. She was in her room, snuggled up safe in her bed. Shaking the sleep out of her head, she rolled over and looked at her clock. It read eight thirty. Lizzy rubbed her eyes and stumbled out of bed. She headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and fix her hair. As she was heading upstairs to the kitchen, the events of the day before rushed into her memory. She shook her head, thinking it was only a vivid dream. Her mind was probably just remembering the crash, and had put it together with her excitement for the third movie. Voices were coming from the upstairs, but Lizzy assumed it was the T.V.

"There you are, Lizzy." Her mother said, going over to her. "Are you alright?"

"_Morning mom._" Lizzy replied, nodding. "_I had a really weird… dream?_"

She paused at the last step and looked at the two men in their family room, along with her parents. They were wearing army uniforms, and they both looked _very_ familiar. Holding her head in her hands she started mentally freaking out. Her mother, father, and the two army men, watched her as she tried to figure things out. Lizzy sat down on the top step and ran every situation through her head other than the one she was facing right now. It just wasn't possible. Things like this didn't happen, especially not to her! Lizzy had a normal family, went to a normal school, had normal friends. Although, she wasn't so sure about that last part, especially Amber and Jenna. After about ten minutes she had calmed down. Standing up, she walked into the family room and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Lizzy, I would like to introduce you to Captain Lennox, and Sergeant Epps." Andrew said.

Lizzy smiled at them, making sure her face looked neutral, then tapped her fingers on her knee thoughtfully.

"_Lennox is a Captain?" _She thought. "_But He was a Major in the second movie. If he's a Captain now , then that means… Oh my gosh!_"

She jumped out of her chair and ran to the table in the dining room. She looked around, but didn't see what she was looking for. Slipping on a pair of flipflops, she ran down the first flight of steps and out the front door. Her eyes landed on the morning's newspaper lying on the sidewalk by the road. Lizzy started walking towards it, when something else caught her eye and nearly made her jump out of her skin. A black, GMC Topkick was sitting on the side of the road. Thinking a little more on it, it didn't surprise her that Ironhide would be where Lennox was. She walked over to the newspaper and picked it up. Taking it out of the plastic wrapping, she looked at the date.

"_2008?_" Lizzy gasped. "_Where's my blue police box when I need it?_"

Not only had she somehow gotten herself sent to a parallel dimension, but she had gone back in time. She sat down in the middle of the yard, and fell back so she was looking at the sky. It was times like these that she wished she could scream out her frustrations. A silhouette suddenly blocked her view. She sucked in a surprised breath and scrambled up. Ironhide was in his holoform, and was standing in her yard. He took a step back and held up his hands.

"Sorry." He said. "It wasn't my intention to frighten you. Although, from what I've heard tell, I ought to be glad you did not have a weapon in your hands."

Lizzy glared at Ironhide, then lowered her eyes sadly. She sat down on the grass and sighed. He really needed to work on learning what was appropriate to say, and what wasn't. Although, that had never really been his strong point. He was always more of a "shoot now, think later" type of Bot. Lizzy stood up after a minute and looked around for something hard to bash her head on. Luckily for her head, there was nothing suitable. Ironhide walked over and stood in front of her. She looked up at him. His hair was black, and greying slightly. It was short cut, like army style. He had a short, scruffy beard, and dark blue eyes. He wore dark jeans, a dark blue button-up shirt, and black shoes.

"You're still upset about yesterday, aren't you?" He asked.

Lizzy nodded, and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You shouldn't feel sorry." He told her. "You were protecting someone. And, he was a Decepticon. They aren't worth feeling sorry for."

"_Don't talk about Dreadbeat like that!_" Lizzy snapped, stepping into him and making Ironhide back up. "_It's not like he _wanted _to fight. There aren't many that _want_ to kill. They want peace, just like you guys. But they were forced into this war. They were tricked into thinking that siding with the Decepticons was the only way to end it. And now they don't know how to get out of it. You have absolutely no right to say "_They aren't worth feeling sorry for." _They had lives, and families, and so much potential. So don't you dare tell me not to feel sorry, because I took away any chance he had at changing, or finding a way out of this war without death!_"

Lizzy turned away and strode into the house. She gave a curt nodd to Epps and Lennox, who had come outside to watch the interchange between Lizzy and Ironhide, and went to her room. Ironhide stood where he was, and watched her walk away, wide eyed. Lennox and Epps gave her a round of applause and walked over to Ironhide.

"Hell hath no fury, man." Epps said.

Ironhide gave him a quizzical look, then returned to his normal body. Lizzy, meanwhile, flopped down on her bed, face first, and breathed out slowly. She didn't understand how her life could have gotten so screwed up so quickly. Not three days ago, she was wishing that Transformers could be real. Never once had she thought about the consequences. Sure, she'd meet the Autobots, and Lennox and Epps. But there would also be the Decepticons, and war, and death. Suddenly, her phone vibrated on her dresser. She sat up and looked at it. Jenna had sent her a text.

'_Why can't I leave you alone?_' She had sent.

'_What are you talking about?_'

'_I'm talking about the fact that there are military people at your house!_'

'_Well, how do you know it's not just some friends?_'

'_You may know police officers, but you don't know any army people._'

'_Wait… how'd you know they were here?_'

'_I just drove past your house on my way home from some errands._'

'_You wouldn't believe me if I told you why they were here._'

'_Try me._'

'_You asked for it. Yesterday, after dad and I got our bow and arrows, we were driving home and the green truck that crashed into us the other day sped by. Suddenly it transformed into a giant robot and went to attack us. But a peterbilt semi-truck transformed and stopped it. They went into the woods and fought. I ran over with my archery stuff and stopped the evil robot from killing the good robot. But I ended up killing the bad robot, even though he didn't want to fight. And I feel really bad about it. Other good robots came and I guess they took me home because I woke up in my bed. Now Lennox and Epps, who work with them, are here to find out what happened yesterday._'

Several minutes passed, and she didn't get a reply from Jenna. Lizzy gave a quick grin and put her phone in her pocket. Her stomach grumbled with hunger. She headed upstairs to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Lennox, Epps, and now Ironhide, were speaking with her parents, and she ignored them for as long as possible. Finally, she had to go over. Leaving the lunch meat for sandwiches on the counter, Lizzy walked out and sat down. She glared at Ironhide for a minute, but stopped and litened to what everyone was talking about. Lennox was asking what had happened yesterday. Andrew could only tell them up to when Lizzy had run out of the car, and into the woods. Epps turned to Lizzy.

"So, what happened after that?" He asked.

"_After I grabbed my bow and arrows, I ran off into the woods. I'm not sure why I did it, but something-_"

"Woah, slow down there, missy." Epps said, holding up his hands. "I can't read sign language."

"_Dad, can you interpret for me?_" Lizzy asked.

"Sure." Andrew answered.

"_After I got my bow and arrows, I ran into the woods. I don't know why I did._" Lizzy kept a straight face as she hid her reasons. "_I just had this bad feeling. It took a while, but I followed the sound of metal clashing._"

After she finished telling her story, Lennox, Epps, and Ironhide sat back and talked quietly together. Lizzy watched them apprehensively, unsure of what they thought of her. There were very few people who could hold their own against a giant, evil robot. Even fewer of those people were seventeen year old girls. Ironhide watched Lizzy with an odd expression on his face. She tried hard not to look at him, but couldn't help not throwing quick glances at him. Finally, Lennox and Epps stopped talking. They watched Lizzy for several minutes, which made her very uncomfortable. Lennox was about to speak, when a knock sounded at the door. Lizzy jumped up and went to answer it.

"What are you on?" Jenna asked, walking in before Lizzy had gotten to the steps.

"_The floor?_" Lizzy replied, confused.

"You know what I mean." Her friend said. "You don't make up a story like that without being high."

Lizzy raised an eyebrow in amusement, and grabbed her friend's arm. She dragged Jenna to the family room and stood her in front of Will and Robert.

"_This is Captain William Lennox, and Sergeant Robert Epps._" Lizzy introduced. "_They work with giant Transforming robots, in a sector called 'Nest'._"

Ironhide let out a low growl and stood up. He walked over, grabbed Lizzy by the arm, and lead her to an empty room. He shut the door and glared at her, while she sat down on her little sister's bed. Lizzy swallowed nervously and looked at the floor.

"What the h*ell were you thinking?" Ironhide growled. "You can't go around telling anyone and everyone about us!"

"_I trust Jenna with my life._" Lizzy replied.

"You may, but I don't." Ironhide said.

"_I don't really care if you don't or not._" Lizzy stated. "_She is just as trustworthy as you or I with this matter._"

"I'm not so sure about you."

"_Coming from the mech who would have arrive too late to save his leader!_"

By this time, the two were standing toe to toe. Ironhide was about to reply, when the door opened. Epps poked his head in the room.

"Don't go breaking an important asset, 'Hide." Epps said. "We're taking her back to base, her family and friend are gonna have to come along too."

"Did Optimus order this?" Ironhide asked.

Epps nodded, and headed back out. The mech sighed and, giving one more glance in Lizzy's direction, walked out. Lizzy waited for a moment, trying to process what Epps had just said. She was going to the N.E.S.T base? She wasn't sure whether to be excited, or nervous. Standing up, Lizzy walked out into the family room.

"There you are." Lennox said. "I was worried 'Hide had knocked you out."

"_He was probably close to it._" Lizzy grinned.

"Pack your things." Lennox said. "We leave in three hours."

Lizzy stood on the airstrip with her family, and Jenna. Their bags had been taken onto a smaller plane. The five of them were going to be riding on a C-17 cargo plane, accompanied by several military personnel, and two of the four Autobots. To Lizzy delight, and partial horror slash embarrassment, Optimus was one of the two on their flight. She suspected that the arrangements had been made that way for a reason. They boarded the plane and Lizzy sat in the farthest corner she could. Jenna sat next to her, trying to figure out how any of this could be real. Thankfully for Lizzy, everyone seemed to realize she wanted to be alone. Although, Optimus periodically looked her way. The flight took several hours. A little while before dinner, they landed in Diego Garcia.

Lizzy and Jenna were the last two to leave the plane. The Autobots stood waiting on the airstrip for them. Lizzy kept her head down, and walked behind Jenna. Most of the soldiers were staring at her. They had all heard of the girl who stopped a Decepticon. Jenna glanced at her friend and frowned. She turned back to the soldiers and glared at them.

"Get your a**es back to work!" She snapped. "You have better things to do than ogle at an underage girl, you pedos."

The soldiers stared at Jenna for a minute, then went back to what they were doing. Lizzy grinned and hugged her friend. Jenna sighed, and patted Lizzy on the head. Lennox and Epps led the way to several cars. Ironhide, as well as the other Autobots, had transformed into their alt modes. Lizzy and Jenna were to ride with Lennox and Epps in Ironhide. Lizzy objected strongly to this at first, but got in anyway. She felt strange riding inside of Ironhide, and sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Jenna looked at her friend, a little worried. Lizzy was usually a very happy, joking, and social person. Now, she was quiet and withdrawn.

It was a quick, five minute ride from the airstrip to the base. They could have walked, but Lennox wanted to get them there as quickly as possible. Lizzy nearly jumped out of the truck once they stopped. Everyone was led into the base, and told to wait in a large room. After twenty minutes of waiting, the door opened. A young girl, around fourteen, walked in. She smiled at Lizzy and Jenna, and walked over. She was about a head shorter than Lizzy was, and had long, wavy, black hair.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Zanna. Did you really kill a Decepticon?"

Lizzy looked up at the girl, and nodded.

"Was it scary?" Zanna questioned.

Again, Lizzy nodded.

"Are you usually this quiet?"

Once more, she nodded.

"Are you mute?"

"_Yes._" Lizzy answered.

"So you can't talk?"

"_That's the definition of 'mute'." _Lizzy commented, while Jenna interpreted.

"Heh, yeah." Zanna replied. "I suppose it does. Sorry, I'm a little nervous talking to you."

"_That's alright._" Lizzy told her. "_How did you get involved with the Autobots?_"

"I was in Mission City when the Decepticons attacked." Zanna answered. "I was a key witness, and the military questioned me about it. While I was on base, I hung out with Mikaela. She and I got along really well, and now we're as close as sisters. So that's what we call each other."

Lizzy sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She jerked up and something soft, yet firm hit her in the face. Jenna grinned at her and held up a pillow. Lizzy smiled at her friend. She always seemed to know exactly what Lizzy was thinking. Taking the pillow from Jenna, she curled up in a corner and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Had fun making my dad his Father's Day present. He likes lions, so I painted a really cool one on a shirt for him. Looks like this .net/fs18/300W/f/2007/145/3/d/Lion_tattoo_by_ I can't wait to give it to him :) He loves it when his kids make him things, instead of buying them.

**Lunar Mist**: Thank you! :) Yeah, I nearly cried when I killed him. But his part may not be over yet. ;)

**Roc2Roll**: Thank you! And, although it was a short intro, I hope I got Zanna close to what you expected. She's going to have a much bigger part in the rest of the chapters.

**Zoey the Wolf**: Thanks!

**bee-roxs98**: Same here! But I'm not the kind of person who can sit by while someone needs help... That's probably why I nearly got killed when a friend was being threatened by gang members. lol


	7. What Do We Do Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish to Primus I did, but I don't. I'm still waiting on my Ninjas to retrieve the documents from Hasbro. It turns out, they are more prepared for Ninja attacks than I had originally thought. But I will succeed! Just you wait!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: What do we do now?<p>

Three hours later, Lizzy woke up to soft voices. Lennox, Epps, her parents, and Jenna were talking. Lizzy sat up, half wishing all of this had been a dream. Maybe, she would have to get used to the fact that it really was real now, and that she would never "wake up." She stood up and walked over to the others, thankful she could still put off dealing with the Autobots. Attention, and praise was the last thing she wanted. She walked over and stood next to Jenna.

"Hey Lizzy." Her mother said, looking up. "You hungry?"

"_Not really._" She replied. "_I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this._"

"I think we all are." Andrew commented.

"You should eat something." Jenna told her. "We've all eaten."

"_Alright._" Lizzy sighed.

Lennox and Epps nodded, and headed out the door. A few minutes later another soldier came into the room with a tray of food. He handed it to Lizzy and walked out. She was very relieved he didn't stay and ask her questions, although she could sense most of the soldiers wanted to. Pulling out her phone, she looked at the time. It was nearly seven. She hadn't eaten all day, and her stomach growled. She was hungry after all. Lizzy looked down at the tray and smiled. On it was steak, a baked potato, and breaded cauliflower. She sat down and ate it hungrily. Just as she finished Zanna, who had left a little while after Lizzy fell asleep, walked in.

"The Autobots want to see you." She said.

Lizzy took in a breath and nodded. She stood up and followed Zanna out, Jenna coming along to translate. Captain Lennox walked over to them and took up the lead. They walked through several hallways, all with extremely high ceilings. To accommodate the Autobots, Lizzy thought. Lennox lead them to a room and opened the door. Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide stood waiting for them, along with several soldiers going about their work. Lizzy paused, but Zanna gave her a quick smile and a light push. Sighing, Lizzy stepped forward and up to the Autobots. Optimus turned towards her first, making her breath catch and the butterflies in her stomach explode.

"Greetings," Optimus said, once she arrived. "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You are Elizabeth Carter?"

"_Lizzy._" She replied, doing her best not to let her hands shake. "_I don't really like to be called Elizabeth._"

"We wish to speak with you." Optimus told her. "There are questions we want answered."

Lizzy gave a nervous, crooked grin. Just then, the hangar door opened. A yellow camaro with black stripes drove in. Lizzy bounced on her toes excitedly. Bumblebee was in her top three favorites. She had always felt as though she could relate to him. Both she and Bumblebee were unable to speak, and so had to find other means to communicate. Lizzy wanted to squeal, but had to resign herself to bouncing. Zanna and Jenna looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you doing?" Zanna asked.

"_Bouncing._" Lizzy answered.

"Yes, I can see that." Zanna said. "Why?"

"_I'm excited._"

"Why? You seemed to be intimidated by the other Autobots. Why is this one different?"

"_Because Bumblebee is the sweetest Autobot ever!_"

Lizzy slapped both hands over her mouth in horror. Lennox, Zanna, Jenna, and every Autobot stared at her. Ironhide growled, shifted his arm into a cannon, and aimed it at Lizzy. Lennox, Zanna, and Jenna quickly walked to a safer distance. Lizzy backed away a few paces, but fell on her backside as she tripped on a wrench.

"This is the second time you have slipped up, femme!" Ironhide snarled. "You have explaining to do."

Lizzy stared at him, frightened. Optimus stepped forward and put his hand on Ironhide's shoulder.

"Ironhide." He said. "Put your guns away."

The mech looked at his leader, and quietly spoke in their own language.

"**Optimus, this is the second time she's said information she shouldn't know.**" He said.

"**We will find out her information eventually. But you know we do not harm the humans.**" Optimus replied. "**Especially this one, we owe her much.**"

Ironhide gave one last growl, then shifted his arm back into and arm. He stepped back several paces and watched, along with Ratchet and Bumblebee. Optimus walked over to Lizzy, and crouched down. Her breath caught in her throat, and she had to turn away. Optimus frowned, and stepped back. He sent out his holoform. Lizzy looked up, and actually took in what he looked like this time. When she had seen his holoform the first time, she hadn't payed attention because of what had happened only moments before. Optimus had shaggy, but not unkempt, black hair. A neatly trimmed, black beard and mustache. His eyes were blue, like Ironhide's had been, but a brighter and kinder blue. He held out his hand to help Lizzy up, which she took.

"Is this better?" He asked.

"_It might be worse, actually._" Lizzy thought silently, but nodded "yes".

"Are you ready to answer some questions?" Optimus questioned.

"_Not really, but I suppose I ought to get it over with now._" She answered.

"When Captain Lennox, Sergeant Epps, and Ironhide were interviewing you and your family," Optimus began. "You informed your friend, Jenna, that they were operatives from a secret Government organization called, N.E.S.T. However, you were never given this information to begin with."

Lizzy ducked her head.

"And then, just a moment ago." He continued. "You announced the designation of one of my operatives, yet you and he have never been introduced. How have you come to know this information?"

"_You're going to think I'm crazy; that the car accident addled my brain, or something. As a matter of fact, I'm not quite sure I believe it myself._"

She paused and took a breath to steady her hands.

"_I'm not from here._" She managed. "_I'm from a place where everything here, the Autobots and Decepticons and N.E.S.T are all just movies._"

"Wait, wait, wait." Lennox interrupted. "Are you saying, that you from some sort of… alternate dimension?"

"_I…suppose I am._"

"What do these... movies, portray?" Optimus asked her.

"_The first movie is from 2007. It shows how all of you came to earth, how you found Sam, the battle in Mission City, where you hid Megatron's body. Everything. The second movie is from 2009, which hasn't happened yet. And a lot of _very_ bad things happen._"

Lizzy paused and shuddered. Everyone was real, and that meant that everything that happened in the movies was going to come to pass. And people, and Autobots, were going to die. She sat down on the ground and curled up. It was finally starting to hit home. Everything was real. And she was the only one who could stop it all.

"Elizabeth, what is wrong?" Optimus asked.

"_I… I can't…_" Lizzy struggled to say what she needed to. "_You all need to understand. You guys only fictional characters where I come from. But even then, it was so hard for me to watch the things that happened._"

"You mean from the movies?" Lennox questioned.

"_Yes._" Lizzy answered. "_And now that you guys are real, it is going to make it that much harder for me. The first thing you need to know, is that there are more Autobots coming._"

"There are others coming?" Ratchet asked her, taking a step forward.

"_Yes._" Lizzy nodded, hoping she could be of some help. "_Mudflap, Skidz, Sideswipe, Arcee, Flareup, and Chromia._"

Lizzy noticed Ironhide perk up at the mention of Chromia coming to earth. She gave a quick grin. It seemed as though the fan fictions were right, Ironhide had feelings for the femme. Optimus turned at spoke quietly with his officers. Jenna and Zanna walked over to Lizzy and crouched down. Zanna looked at her with slight confusion, and Jenna looked at her like she was nuts. Of course, Jenna nearly always gave her that look, so it was nothing new.

"How the h*ll do you know those names?" Jenna asked.

"_I already explained this._" Lizzy stated.

"Yeah, the whole 'I'm-from-another-dimension' thing." Jenna snorted.

"_How else would I know this stuff?_" Lizzy questioned. "_It's not like I'm some sort of secret agent, working for the Government._"

"That sounds a bit more plausible than you're from another dimension." Zanna piped in.

"_Your vote of confidence is overwhelming._" Lizzy deadpanned. "_So not only am I a secret Government agent; I'm a crazy, secret Government agent._"

"Yeah, basically." Jenna replied, grinning.

Lizzy sighed, and shoved her friend's shoulder playfully. They waited for several minutes, then finally the Autobots finished speaking. Optimus walked over and sent his holoform out again. Lizzy swallowed, and the tips of her ears turned red. These Autobots were going to be the death of her. Jenna looked at her, then to Optimus, and began laughing. Lizzy hit her on the arm, and stood up. She walked over to him, making herself calm down.

"Do you know when our allies are arriving?" Optimus asked.

"_No._" Lizzy answered. "_But Autobots aren't the only ones coming. Sideways, Soundwave, and a few lesser 'Cons are on their way._"

Lizzy paused, wondering if they would believe what she would next tell them. Optimus took that as she was finished.

"Thank you Lizzy, we-"

"_Those aren't the only ones coming._" Lizzy said quickly. _"You need to find the fragments of the allspark, and keep them safe._"

"We have the only fragment of the allspark that was left under tight security, here on Diego Garcia." Optimus told her.

"_First, it isn't safe._" She stated. "_And second, that's not the only fragment left. Because he shoved the allspark into Megatron's chest, a piece of it fell into Sam's cloths, which are at his house right now._"

Bumblebee clicked and whistled, and looked at Optimus worried.

"_And, speaking of big, bad, and ugly._" Lizzy continued. "_Soundwave is going to send two of his mini-cons, Ravage and Reedman, to steal the shard in Diego Garcia. And the Decepticons are going to use that shard to resurrect Megatron. And once he's back, The Fallen is going to come to earth, Egypt specifically, to power up a Sun Harvester._"

"Megatron's body is hidden in The Laurentian Abyss, which is 17000 meters deep. It is the deepest point on earth." Optimus said. "As for the Sun Harvester, the only way to power up a Sun Harvester is with the Matrix of LeadershipAnd the Primes hid it away, where only they knew."

"_The Laurentian Abyss is only 6000 meters deep._" Lizzy informed him. "_The actual deepest point is the Challenger Deep, a section of the Mariana Trench in the Pacific Ocean. Which is 10,911 meters deep._"

Everyone stared at Lizzy.

"Ladies and Gentlebots, may I introduce to you Lizzy Carter, the human encyclopedia." Jenna deadpanned.

Lizzy grinned sheepishly, the tips of her ears turning pink.

"_Any way, that's beside the point._" Lizzy pressed. "_In the second movie, the Decepticons found out where Megatron was and where the Allspark fragment was. They stole the fragment and resurrected Megatron. And The Matrix of Leadership was able to be found by Sam, Bee, Skidz, Mudflap, and Wheelie after they got a clue. And they were forced to find it because…_"

Lizzy stopped in mid-sentence. She didn't know if she could say it. No, she knew she couldn't say it. It was hard enough back home, but now when everything was real? Lizzy knew it had to be the ten thousandth time that thought ran through her head. But it was hard coming to grips with it all. She glanced at Jenna, wondering how she was keeping so cool about it all. It was probably because she had never seen the movies, and found it easier to deal with than a fan girl like Lizzy.

She turned back to Optimus, and back to the conversation at hand. Lizzy dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. A single tear found its way down her cheek, even though she tried to hide them. Optimus knelt down beside her, and lifted her hands from her face. Lizzy sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She turned her face away from Optimus, but he cupped her chin and had Lizzy face him. However, she was determined not to look at him. Lowering her eyes, she stared at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Elizabeth." Optimus said softly.

"_She's not here right now, please leave a message at the beep._" She mumbled. "_… beep?_"

Optimus chuckled and lifted her face a little more. Slowly, she lifted her eyes as well. And the tears came once more.

"Why are you upset?" He asked. "What happens?"

"_Optimus,_" Lizzy said. "_When Sam find his shard of the allspark he picks it up and gains a whole lot of knowledge. The Decepticons find out about that knowledge and they kidnap Sam and Mikaela to get the information. You, and a few others, go to rescue him. In the process you fight Megatron, Starscream, and two other Decepticons. You killed off the two random ones, and hurt Screamer. But Megatron… he stabs you from behind. And then he fires his cannon into your chest… and he… he kills you, while you're protecting Sam._"

Jenna finished translating for her friend on a whisper. Lizzy curled up and cried. Optimus pulled her into his chest and stroked her back. Ironhide looked angry, Ratchet looked sad, and Bumblebee looked worried. Jenna and Zanna glanced at each other, with shocked and scared expressions. Lizzy could hear the hum of Optimus' spark, even in his holoform. It was comforting, but brought the stark reminder that if she didn't do something, it would stop. But Sam would find the Matrix and save him. But Sam would die in the process. Lizzy knew they both came back in the end.

Could she really stop everything from happening? It was through Sam's death that he and Mikaela finally said they loved each other. Was it really her place to stop the hand fate dealt? If it wasn't, then what was she doing there? And would she ever get back to the time and place she knew? She was sent there for a reason, and she would find out what it was. But a new thought struck her. What if she was there on accident? What was she to do?

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sooooo sorry this took so long to get out. I was in a slump with this chapter, and wasn't sure what to write, and didn't want to write a crap chapter. You awesome readers deserve something much better than that. But then I saw "Dark of the Moon" and it gave me my muse back. I only have one thing to say about it. So. Much. Awesome!

The part about "The Human Encyclopedia", that is entirely true about me. Ask me about basically anything, and I'll tell you so much detailed crap you never even knew before, that your head will probably spin. A bunch of my friends call me that, and will ask me stuff just to see what all I know. But they regret it when I'm still talking about it ten minutes later... my ears also turn red when I'm embarassed. lol

Anyway, on to the reviews!

**Roc2Roll**: No problem :)

**Lunar Mist**: Yeah, death is always a sad thing. Unfortunately, it happens in war :( Happily, wars always end.

**Snow246**: Thank you so much :)

**At the Heart of the Storm**: Thanks! I certainly will. By the way, your username is awesome.


	8. Time

Disclaimer:

DD: *sigh* I still don't own it. Hasbro's safes seem to be Ninja proof... but are their owners Assassin proof? Muahahahahaha! *ehem* I'm just kidding. I'll just go play the lotto, win, and buy TF :)

I only own Lizzy, her family, Dreadbeat (although he is dead), and Jenna and Amber. Roc2Roll owns Zanna. And Zoey the Wolf own Blaze. In fact, you guys should all go and check out her story "Blazing." It's in progress, and it's rocken! I hope I got your characters right you guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Time<p>

Lizzy and the others stayed at the base in Diego Garcia for nearly a year. Lennox had been promoted to Major, The Xantium landed with the other surviving Autobots, Sam was getting ready to head to collage, and seven Decepticon signals had been picked up and destroyed. While things were going forward with the Autobots, Lizzy was getting more and more anxious. She was reassured, over and over, that every precaution was taken. And thanks to her information, everything would be ok. But Lizzy couldn't help but worry. And one thing certainly wasn't helping her sanity. As it turned out, the week they had arrived, Lizzy found out a character from a fan fiction she had read in her world was actually real. She wasn't quite sure how to take everything that was going on.

~*Flashback*~

Lizzy, her family, and Jenna were given free access to most of the base. The weapons areas, and most intelligence rooms were off limits. Of course, that wasn't going to stop Lizzy and Jenna from trying. Zanna came with them most times, finding their "antics" funny. They were caught a few times by annoyed soldiers, but that didn't stop them from trying. Then, one time, someone came out. They bumped into Lizzy, and she fell on her butt. It seemed to be a habit she was developing around the Transformers.

"Careful there." Said the voice, it was female.

"_Sorry._" Lizzy said, looking up.

The girl had flaming red hair. It was red, and yellow, and orange. And every time she moved, it looked like it was on fire. Her eyes were a bright, electric blue. The description tugged at the back of Lizzy's mind, but she couldn't place it. The girl held out her hand, which Lizzy took, and helped her up. She was incredibly strong, pulling Lizzy up with no effort at all. But she appeared to be younger than Lizzy was.

"So you're the mute girl?" The red headed girl asked. "What was your name again?"

"_I'm Lizzy._" She replied.

"Hey Lizzy, I'm Blaze. You're the one who saved my father's life."

Lizzy froze, and stared at Blaze. There was _no_ way. Absolutely _no_ way a _fan fiction_ she had read in her world could be real here. Blaze was only made up, from someone's imagination. And imagination that was in a different dimension, no less! Jenna, Zanna, and Blaze were all looking at Lizzy, waiting for her to answer.

"Are you ok?" Zanna asked.

Lizzy shook her head slowly.

"_You aren't supposed to be real!_" Lizzy replied.

"What the h*ll are you talking about?" Blaze asked.

"_What have you been told about me?_" Lizzy asked her.

"You come from a different dimension, and know everything that happened in Mission city, and you know basically everything that will happen in a year, and you know some of the things that might happen in a few years." Blaze informed her.

"_Just so long as I don't have to inform you on all that._" Lizzy said. "_Where I'm from, we have Transformer fan fictions, and there is one about a techno-organic named Scarlette Annabelle Goldwood. She is the daughter of Optimus Prime, faceplants whenever she falls, is afraid of heights and guns…And Ironhide, and swears like a sailor._"

The three of them stared at Lizzy, which happened a lot around the base. She looked at her shoes, and grinned sheepishly.

"How the F**k do you know that?" Blaze demanded.

"_You were a fan fiction character where I'm from!_" Lizzy explained again. "_Someone that someone else made up._"

"I don't know what the h*ll kind of drugs the people in your world take." Blaze commented, making Lizzy grin. "But I guess you're telling the truth."

Lizzy nodded, thankful that Blaze didn't get out her cannons. She knew how crazy she sounded, but the truth is usually crazier than the lies. There's a reason you can't make up the truth. Blaze would hang out with Lizzy, Jenna, and Zanna on several occasions. And the group were become good friends.

~*End Flashback*~

As time wore on, Lizzy began to return to her old self. She joked around, always had a sarcastic comeback ready, and pulled many pranks with the other three. Especially on Ratchet and Ironhide, who didn't seem to appreciate the jokes as much as the others on base. Their pranks were never very large. Gluing objects to their afts, rearranging Ratchet's supplies, sending notes of adoration to their data ports. That was until Blaze found a new supply closet. The four girls gathered around it, and stared in awe. There were several paints, boxes of ribbons, glues, glitters, and multiple other useful objects.

"D*mn." Blaze grinned. "We can f*ck these Bots up good."

Lizzy nodded and grinned, heading into the large closet. The other three could see the wheels in her brain working. Then, Lizzy grinned, and turned back to them.

"_You know. I've been thinking._" Lizzy said.

"That's always a scary thing." Jenna commented, which earned her a glare and slap on the arm.

"_Ironhide's paint job is a little… boring._" She continued. "_It's time he gets a little… colour to his paint._"

The others laughed and nodded. They made a list of the supplies they would need, then waited until the black truck returned from duty, and headed to recharge. Ironhide walked into the Autobot hangar, Transformed down, and went into recharge. Lizzy and the others waited for ten minutes, then stole into the hangar. Their soft giggles echoed around the room. Jenna took out a syringe, which Blaze stayed far away from, and opened Ironhide's hood. She injected the sleeping serum into his hoses, and shut the hood again.

"There." She said. "That'll keep him asleep so we can work."

The girls began their "work", and finished after two hours. The four giggled like mad as they examined their masterpiece. Several soldiers who had walked through the hanger had to walk back out, because they were laughing to hard. The four grinned at each other and cleaned up their supplies. Lizzy, Jenna, and Zanna decided to go back and see Ironhide's expression when he found out. Blaze; however, had no desire to be around him while as pissed off as he would be.

"You three may have a death wish." She said. "But I'd like to live. Whatever you do, don't tell him I helped f*ck him up."

"_Don't worry, Blaze_." Lizzy told her. "_We'll leave you out of it._"

"Good." The red head said. "Come and tell me how much he b*tch*s you out."

The other three gave her a thumbs up, and headed back to the hangar. They ran up the steps to the walk above, and settled down to watch the show. It took another twenty minutes for Ironhide to wake up. Once he was up, the soldiers who were sniggering quickly sobered, and went back to their duties. Zanna grinned and turned to the other two.

"We should have brought popcorn." She whispered.

They all had to stifle their giggles as they watched. Ironhide transformed up, and rolled his shoulders. Several soldiers had a hard time keeping straight faces. The mech glanced at them quizzically, but otherwise ignored them… until Lennox came in.

"Hey 'Hide, we need… to…" He faltered. "What the h*ll happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ironhide asked.

"Dude, you're pink." Lennox replied, having a hard time holding in his laughter.

Ironhide gave him a confused look, then glanced down at himself. His optics went wide as he realized what he looked like. His usual black paint had been replaced with a bright, neon pink. Glued on several places around him were shiny ribbons, and he was covered in glitter. As a extra measure, there was also a sign on his aft the said "Too Sexy". Finally, Lennox couldn't hold it in, and he fell to the ground with laughter. His laughter made the girls finally crack up as well. Ironhide turn towards them, and his optics narrowed dangerously.

"You three!" He growled.

The girls shrieked and bolted, still giggling like mad. It only took three steps for Ironhide to catch up to them. He reached out a hand to catch them up. Jenna and Zanna managed to slip through, but Lizzy was caught up. The other two turned and were about to come back and help her, but she waved them on. Ironhide's hand closed around her and picked her up. Jenna and Zanna stayed where they were for a moment longer, then ran again. Lizzy sighed and hung her head. She was half hoping they would stay. Now she saw why Blaze had bolted before hand. Ironhide Held her up, his optics narrowed in anger.

"Why the frag am I pink?" He growled.

"_You're not just pink._" Lizzy replied, trying to be cheery. "_You're pink, with pretty ribbons and glitter._"

However, that probably wasn't the best thing she could have done. Ironhide snarled even fiercer, and his optics narrowed even more. Lizzy was sure that much more, and his optics would be closed. Lennox had finally calmed down enough to stand up, although he was still chuckling. He walked over and patted the mech on the ankle.

"Calm down 'Hide." He smirked. "The girls were just having fun. They were bored."

"You were _bored_, were you?" Ironhide said, turning back to Lizzy. "Well, lets have some fun."

He turned and stalked out of the hangar, with Lizzy still in his hand. Lennox groaned and followed them out, if only to stop Ironhide from hurting her too badly. Jenna and Zanna peaked into the hangar, and stole out behind the other three. The soldiers outside glanced at Ironhide, hiding their laughter, as he strode by, pointedly ignoring them. He walked up to the front of the building, and set her down on a metal awning. It was too low to jump up to the roof, and much too high to jump to the concrete ground below. Then, Ironhide turned and walked away. Lennox looked up at her.

"You kind of had that coming." He said, a slight grin on his face.

"_I know…_" Lizzy replied. "_Any chance of you getting me down?_"

"Nope." With that, he turned and walked away, now fully grinning.

Lizzy sighed and sat down, her feet dangling off the edge. Jenna and Zanna walked up. Jenna was grinning like mad, and Zanna was snickering. Lizzy glared at them for a moment, before sighing, and grinning herself.

"_Help?_" She asked.

"We don't know how to get up there." Zanna told her.

"_You two are a load of help…_" Lizzy deadpanned.

"Yeah, but you love us anyway." Jenna grinned.

"_I'm not so sure anymore._"

Lizzy glanced up when she heard large footsteps. Jumping up, she waved from the awning at the Autobot Leader. He looked over when her movements caught his optic. He blinked, confused, and walked over.

"Elizabeth, why are you on the awning?" He asked.

"_We painted Ironhide pink, and put glitter on him while he was sleeping._" She replied.

Jenna and Zanna snorted, and started giggling again. Optimus looked down at them, and raised an optic ridge. However he didn't question it any further. He looked back up at Lizzy, who blushed slightly.

"That does not explain how you ended up on the awning." Optimus said again.

"_Ironhide put me up here 'cuz he was pissed._" Lizzy grinned.

Optimus sighed, and ran a hand over his facial plates. He held out his hand, and Lizzy clambered onto it. Instead of letting her down on the ground, Optimus turned and headed back to one of the hangars. Jenna and Zanna glanced at each other, and shrugged. Lizzy leaned over and glanced at them. They gave her confused smiles, and then walked away. Scowling at them, Lizzy leaned back, and readjusted herself on Optimus' hand. They passed Ironhide, who sent a glare towards Lizzy. She grinned and ducked behind Optimus's fingers, he was still pink and glittery. Upon seeing Ironhide himself, the Autobot Leader had trouble stopping himself from laughing.

"_Hold up, Optimus._" Lizzy asked.

The Autobot leader paused, and glanced at her. She stood up on his hand, motioning for Ironhide to come over. The black (now pink) mech glared at her. He shook his head, and returned to his work. Lizzy scowled at him, and motioned for Optimus to walk over. He did so, and Lizzy pulled out a pen from the bag she always had with her. Taking aim, she threw it at Ironhide's head. The mech turned towards her and growled.

"What, femme?" He snapped.

"_I'm sorry._" She said, trying to keep a straight face.

"You do not appear to be that apologetic." He commented dryly.

"_How about I make it up to you?_" She asked.

"How?" Ironhide questioned warily

"_A car wash!_" Lizzy grinned.

Ironhide blinked, and stared at her for a moment. His optics went dim for a moment, then came back into focus. Lizzy assumed he was looking up what a car wash was on google. The mech watched her for another moment.

"And how will a… car was, help you make up to me?" He asked.

"_You've never had a car wash before?_" She questioned.

"No."

"_Once you have one, you'll forgive me._" Lizzy told him, smiling. "_Trust me._"

"Very well." He finally said, then turned back to his work.

Lizzy grinned and sat back down on Optimus' hand. He nodded to Ironhide, and turned around. He carried Lizzy to a back room in the hangar. There was a large, what appeared to be, desk against the far wall. There were several computers, and large data pads laying around it. It had an "organized messy" feel to it. Optimus walked over, and Lizzy hopped from his hand to the desk. It was a short, ten foot drop. And her shoes made little noise as she landed. She sat down, Indian style, and looked up at the Autobot Leader. He stared down at her for a long moment, and she began to get a little uncomfortable.

Finally he sent out his holoform, which sat down in front of Lizzy. And he continued at watch her. He seemed confused, but Lizzy had no idea why.

"_So… What are we doing here?_" She asked.

"Elizabeth," Optimus began.

"_I don't like being called that!_" Lizzy sighed. "_Call me Lizzy, please?_"

"Very well, Lizzy." He amended.

The way he said her name, sent a small shiver down her spine. She shook her head slightly. She was being silly. He was a giant alien robot, and the leader of the Autobots. Lizzy was a simple human. She snapped back to reality as Optimus continued.

"The question has been plaguing me for some time." He said. "Yet I could never find a way to ask you. No other humans did what you did that day. They did not rush into the woods, nor did they battle a war hardened Decepticon. Why did you run into the woods that day?"

* * *

><p>AN: So, I won't be home all next week. I'm going to camp to be a counselor. I'm so excited! I'm also happy that one of my favorite shows (Deadliest Warrior) is back! This show is awesome! Anyway, onto my amazing reviewers (Which are many this chapter! holy Primus! Fifteen of them!)

**bee-roxs98**: I do too! Thank you, and here is the chapter you wished for! I hope it was satisfactory.

**Dakota**: Well, they are mostly nocturnal. They are adept climbers, even as adults. They are not very social animals. Usually only being with another Leopard during mating season, when the mother has her cubs, or siblings will stick together for a while after they leave the mother. They come in three different colours, those being yellow, buff (which is a pale, yellow/brown), or grey. Only spotted leopards have spots on their skin (in the same way tigers have stripes on their skin). Black leopards, however, do not have spotted skin... um. I should stop now, lol. I'm glad you like the story.

**Roc2Roll**: Jazz is still dead :(

**warriorkat21**: I'm glad you like it :)

**hidansgirl1234**: Sweet. Compounds are cool, but I've always fancied the recurve, myself. Do you do it for sport, or to hunt?

**my kitty's name is ROXAS**: *gasp!* I get a cookie! That is the highest honour known to fanfictiondom! Thank you! :D

**EthanPrime21**: Here is the update you have desired! I'm glad you are enjoying my story.

**Emmaleigh**: Here you are my dear! :)

**SailorSorcerer**: I am pleased you enjoy it

**Isabella Prime**: I certainly plan on it. Glad you love it!

**Linda Chicana**: And here is the more you have been waiting for!

**Tomboy96**: Thank you!

**JayceeJade**: I present to you, your update! :)

**1KAKUZU1**: I plan on it :)

**cascadenight**: It is a fun language to learn.


	9. Answers and Carwashes

Disclaimer:

DD: Sorry I haven't been on. I was away as a junior counselor at camp, and I was away on my birthday. And the senior counselor in my cabin had the camp director call me up on stage so the hole camp could sing to me. Then, when I got home, we went to Red Lobster for my birthday dinner, and half the restaurant sang to me. Then my family sang at home. Then half the carnival I was working at (as security) sang. Then another resaurant sang to me... all in a five day period of time...

Anyway, enough of my ramblings. On to the Transformers! (Which I don't own). Oh, and I would like to give credit to EthanPrime21, for the idea of giving all the Autobots a carwash!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Answers and Carwashes<p>

Lizzy looked down at her lap, and played with one of the rings on her fingers. It was her purity ring, that her mother had given her. It was also her favorite because it looked medieval, with a Celtic knot on either side, and a ruby in the middle. She spun it around her finger, and stayed silent for a long time. Optimus continued to watch her, giving her the time she needed to answer. After a little while, she looked up.

"_In the second movie, when you go to save Sam,_" She said hesitantly. "_You fight the Decepticons in the woods. When you chased Dreadbeat into the forest, that scene from the movie kept playing in my head, over and over. It was just… coincidence that Dad and I were heading back from buying a bow and arrows. And providence, or luck, or something that guided the arrows on their course._"

Optimus tilted his head. Lizzy nearly laughed. It was an amusing sight. She ducked her head to hide her smile.

"This does not quite answer my question." He said.

"_I went into the woods that day… because you've always been my favorite Autobot, and I couldn't stand it if you died and I could help._" She said slowly. "_You're kind, and caring. You fight _with _your team. You have a sense of justice, and fairness. You are loyal, and will stand up for the innocent. You fight to protect, even if it means you lay down your life for others. You're quick to listen, and rarely get angry. You are brave, and compassionate, and wise._"

Lizzy's eyes widened when she realized what all she had said as she rambled on. She ducked her head, and fell silent. Optimus watched her for a time, something he seemed to do a lot at the moment, Lizzy thought. He leaned back against the wall, and stretched his legs out in front of him. It was a very human gesture. Lizzy blinked, and did the same, if only to have something to do at that time.

"You seem to know much of me." He commented, turning towards her.

"_Not_ that_ much._" She replied.

"Tell me what you do know." Optimus prompted. "What have these movies shown you?"

"_Well._" Lizzy paused. "_You were originally a civilian, named Orion. But the matrix chose you to be a Prime. You don't really like seekers, but they have proven useful for you. Your only real weakness is your compassion towards all sentient beings._"

"And yet you say you do not know that much." Optimus said, smirking slightly.

Lizzy opened her mouth, then closed it, and shrugged. A slight blush crept over her cheeks.

"Now, you know about me." Optimus commented. "But I know very little of you. Tell me about yourself."

"_Well, what do you want to know?_" Lizzy asked, not quite looking at him.

"What ever you wish to tell me." He replied.

"_Where to begin…_" Lizzy laughed. "_My full name is Elizabeth Amelia Carter. I have a younger sister, named Amy. She's five now. I used to ride horses, both western and English. I've got two best friends, Jenna and Amber. Amber moved away a few years back. I like drawing, and reading. I'm a nerd, because I'm really good with electronics, I like science, and math. My favorite movies are Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean, Chronicles of Narnia, and Transformers. Well, Transformers _used_ to be one of my favorites._"

She paused a moment, not sure what else she could tell about herself.

"You have one sibling?" Optimus asked.

"_Not really._" Lizzy replied slowly. "_I have an older brother, but I haven't seen him since I was three. And my parents don't talk about him. The only thing I remember about him, is his name is Matthew._"

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Finally, Optimus stood up, and held out his hand to Lizzy. She glanced up for a moment. Then she took it and stood up. Optimus' holoform disappeared. He brought down his hand for Lizzy to step up. She did so, holding on as he lifted his hand again. She glanced up at him quizzically.

"I believe you promised a certain 'Bot a carwash?" The Autobot Leader said.

Lizzy grinned and nodded. She glanced down for a moment, thinking. She wasn't sure that any of the Autobots had ever had a carwash before. Maybe she should open up a "spa" for them, so they could finally relax. Thinking a little on it, Lizzy wasn't sure they had relaxed… basically ever. Yeah, a carwash would be good for them. She looked back up at Optimus.

"_I'm going to need some supplies._" She said.

"What kind of supplies?" Optimus asked.

"_I'll need some hoses, a large bucket, several sponges, a few bottles of soap, rags, and a bunch of wax bottles._" Lizzy told him. "_And my special minions._"

"Minions?" Optimus questioned.

"_Yes, minions._" Lizzy answered. "_I'll need Jenna, and Zanna, and Scarlette, and Lennox, and Epps._"

"For what?" Optimus asked.

"_I'm going to give everyone a carwash!_" Lizzy replied, smiling. "_It will help you all relax._"

"As you wish." He answered.

Lizzy blushed, and ducked her head. She was pretty sure the Optimus didn't know what that meant. It was from a book, which was made into a movie, called The Princess Bride, and it meant "I love you". The Autobot Leader had no way of knowing that human phrase meant more than it sounded like. She looked down, noticing for the first time they were moving. Optimus made sure that as he walked, he kept his hand as still as possible. He passed by Major Lennox as they walked, and stopped him.

"Lizzy has informed me she will be needing supplies for a "car wash"." Optimus told him.

"Alright." Lennox replied. "What'll you need Liz?"

"_A couple of hoses, a large bucket, several sponges, a few bottles of soap, rags, and a bunch of wax bottles._" Lizzy told him. "_Jenna, and Zanna, and Scarlette, and You, and Epps._"

"Why do you need people?" Lennox questioned, with Lizzy being there a year he was able to understand a lot of Sign Language.

"_Because I'm doing a "mass carwash"_." She replied. "_And I need helpers to wash all the Autobots._"

"And you seem to have chosen an elite squad." Lennox commented.

"_Yep_." Lizzy stated. "_Now, onward! We must finish our quest for the Holy Grail!_"

Lennox laughed, while Optimus looked a little confused. Lizzy laughed and patted his hand. The Autobot leader shook his head, and walked outside. Lennox went around and found the others, while Optimus called all the Autobots outside. Lizzy was placed back down on the ground, and Jenna walked over. Lizzy grinned at her.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked.

"_We're giving the Autobots' a carwash!_"

"Cool." Commented Zanna, walking up.

Lizzy nodded and skipped over to Ironhide. He glanced down at her, and she had trouble stopping her laughter. The ribbons and sign had been taken off, but he was still pink and glittery. Chromia had found it very amusing when she had seen 'Hide. Lizzy smiled up at him, and motioned for him to transform down. He grudgingly acquiesced, shifting into his GMC Topkick. Lizzy grinned and pulled a hose, a bucket, three rags, and a bottle of wax over. Ironhide's holoform came out and watched her for a moment. Then she shooed him back into original form.

Turning on the hose, she tested the water herself. Nodding in satisfaction at the warmth, she turned the soft jet on the 'Bot. The truck shuttered slightly at the water. But he quickly got used to it, and his engine purred quietly. Lizzy grinned and ran the water over all of him. Then, she shut off the hose, and grabbed on of her rags. She put it in the warm, soapy water, and got it wet. Lizzy walked over to Ironhide, who's engine rumbled nervously, and started washing him. The pink paint, which had been put on not even an hour before, wasn't quite dry. It, also, was not meant for metal, and was not too difficult to get off. Lizzy had to rub somewhat hard to get it all off, however.

She stood on the top of his left tire, and began washing his hood. Ironhide shuddered as the cloth ran over his hood, and Lizzy glanced at him quizzically. She heard his cooling fans switch on. Another engine rumble sounded a ways behind her. It sounded slightly annoyed. Glancing over, Lizzy saw Chromia, in motorcycle form, watching her. Lizzy rolled her eyes, and went back to washing his hood. She noticed Bumblebee was being washed by Jenna, Ratchet was being washed by Blaze and Zanna, and the Twins were getting washed by Lennox and Epps. After she was finished soaping him up, she turned on the hose and rinsed him off. He didn't shiver as the warm water hit him this time.

She took her second rag, a much larger one, and started drying him off. Once he was dry, Lizzy took the last rag, and poured some wax on it. She took the wax and rubbed Ironhide down with it. An hour after she started, Ironhide's black paint was back, and had a glossy shine to it. Stepping back she admired her work, after a minute she nodded with satisfaction. All pink paint, and glitter was gone. Ironhide transformed up and checked himself over. After a moment, he seemed satisfied as well.

"_What did you think of your first carwash?_" Lizzy asked him, grinning.

"It was…" Ironhide paused, thinking of what word he wanted. "Refreshing."

"_So you like it?_" Lizzy coaxed.

"Yes, I enjoyed it." Ironhide relented.

Ironhide began walking away, to attend to his duties. But then he paused, and turned back a moment.

"Thank you." He said.

"_You're welcome._" Lizzy grinned.

He turned back and headed to the hangar. Lizzy turned as well, and looked over who all way left. She was hoping Optimus hadn't been given his carwash yet. Her face fell when she saw he had just finished, Lennox and Epps were standing near him. Lizzy half heartedly glanced around. The only other Bot waiting was Sideswipe. She put on a grin and walked over to him. He looked down at her, and grinned.

"Hey there Lizzy." He said. "I thought I had been forgotten about."

"_I doubt anyone could forget you, 'Sides._" Lizzy smiled.

Sideswipe grinned again, and followed Lizzy back to where she had her supplies. After half an hour, the silver mech was clean and shiny. It had taken her less time on Sideswipe than it had on Ironhide because she didn't have to work on getting any paint off. After 'Sides was finished, he thanked Lizzy, and headed off to do his own work. Lennox, Epps, and Blaze couldn't stay to help clean up; they had a meeting to get to. So Lizzy, Jenna, and Zanna were left with clean up.

"Why can't we go to special, government meetings?" Zanna asked, to no one in particular.

"We aren't important enough to have special governmental clearance." Jenna replied, shrugging.

"Lizzy should be, at least." Zanna commented. "She knows everything that happens."

"Yeah," Jenna agreed. "Why aren't you allowed in on these meetings and such?"

"_I don't know._" Lizzy shrugged.

"Don't you want to know what they are saying?" Zanna asked her.

"_A little bit._" Lizzy replied.

"Also known as 'You're dying to know'." Jenna stated.

"_Yeah, I am._" Lizzy answered, grinning.

"Well then." Jenna grinned. "Let's go see what they're talking about."

* * *

><p>AN: So I went out to see Captain America with my friend today. It was a pretty good movie alla round, but the ending was absolute CRAP! It was so cheesy, and not well thought out at all! And for my birthday, my friend got me this wooden shrunken head/mask thing... with FEATHERS! He's so cute, and I named him Feathers! Isn't that an awesome name? Anyway, onto my lovely reviewers!

**EthanPrime21**: Glad you thought it was good! And, thank you for the chapter idea! :)

**Roc2Roll**: Please, whatever you do, do not go 'Hide on me! That's some scary crap!

**SailorSorcerer**: I had trouble writing this chapter because I was laughing.

**Lunar Mist**: Poor 'Hide? I'd be more worried about what he'd do to the culprits. I wouldn't wish that fate on a Decepticon... well, maybe I would. lol

**warriorkat21**: Glad you like it!

**JayceeJade**: Here is the update you desired! And I'm glad you found it funny :)

**Zoey the Wolf**: I'm glad I got her right. And yes, editing in later chapters will be much appreciated!

**Snow246**: You were expecting this were you? Are you psychic? I'm psychic too! On.. no.. wait. That may have been "psycho".

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight**: First, holy cow. Your username is long. But in a good way. And second, here is your update :)

**Serpentinia Malfoy**: Yay! I get 2 cookies! That makes me happy!

**cascadenight**: Yes, cliffies are good... most of the time :)

**itachigirl250**: Glade you like it! I will take you up on that offer whenever I get stuck!

Don't forget to Review!

~ Dunedain


End file.
